


Unwanted Friends to Family

by Crimsonwildcat81



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwildcat81/pseuds/Crimsonwildcat81
Summary: Bucky has been brought to the towers only a few months after Civil war. Tony had agreed to try and forgive Bucky for his role in his mother's death. But there are other's who don't want him around either and Bucky feels left out when everyone is paired up. A night out he meets someone who likes him for him and not who he was. With lines drawn and sides picked how will they all get through everything ahead of them.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction of the Marvel Unaverse. It is all my own mistakes and all. Please enjoy. And completely AU.

Bucky walked into the room and there he found his best friend wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend. Bucky had only been back at the Towers for a month after everything that had happened. Bucky wasn't even sure that he deserved to be here with everyone after all the things that he did in the past. Bucky and Tony hadn't really talked much since he's been back, he did say that he was welcome, and he has his own apartment in the tower and he was welcome in the common areas. Sure, he's eaten dinner with them and watched movies with them, played games with them, but here lately he was feeling like a third wheel. Natasha had started dating Bruce the two of them were so good together it wasn't funny, then there was Clint who was in love with his wife who everyone has meant but himself. And then there is Thor who just broke up with his girlfriend Jane she loved him but couldn't handle all the crazy shit that goes with being an Avenger. Sam was sitting on the floor next to Rodney who had his head in Sam's lap as they watched the movie. Bucky really didn’t even know when those two got together, but they did fit they both were military men and liked to fly Sam was there for him during his rehab. He knew that he couldn't be there not to night not when he was feeling so down and alone. All he really wanted was someone to curl up with and watch a movie, but he knew that would never happen, he’s done to much in the past. Bucky grabbed his coat and headed to the stairs that lead to the parking garage, he was going to hop on his bike and go for a ride.  
Bucky pulled out and just started toward the club district he wanted to get out and just have a fun fill night without feeling like he couldn't do any wrong. Cause it seems ever since it became known that he was the one who murdered Tony's parents that everyone besides Steve kind of didn't come around him. Well that wasn't so true Clint did come to him and ask him to spar with him and they went to the shooting range together. They did have something in common and that being they another person had controlled both to do evil. But Clint was forgiven for his part of the attack on New York while being controlled by Loki.   
He parked his bike and took off his helmet and walked into the club with no problem. Walking to the bar he took a standard got a drink. He turned looking over the dance floor while he waited on his beer. There was so many girls here that he knew he could get with it was almost like the old days. He felt the tap on his shoulder and turned to see the bartender had his beer. Sitting on the stool, he watched the crowed as they all danced and moved as one, he knew that he had to move on for the love that he had for Steve was not returned for he now had Tony. The two of them were meant for one another and he just had to except that.   
Bucky watched as a woman walked up to the bar and took the stool next to him and ordered a drink. She turned to look at him and she smiled as she tilted her head to really look at him.   
"You’ve never been here before? "She asked looking him up and down with a smile  
"No, I just needed to get out. "Bucky said as he put his head down hoping she didn't know him.   
"Names Laura and you are James Buchanan Barns aka The Winter Soldier. I have seen the reports about you." Laura said as she took her drink, "Would you care to join Me? "  
“You sure you want to be seen with the likes of me?” Bucky asked as Bucky took a swig of his beer.  
“Of course, I love to live on the wild side. Besides I can handle myself. Would love to get to know you for you not what was showed on TV or in the museums.” Laura said  
"Sure, sounds fun, you already know me, and I could get to know you. And you can call me James" Bucky said as he followed her to the table where there was two other people.   
"James this is my friend Becca and her husband Josh… Guys this is James. "Laura said   
"And how do you two know one another? " Becca asked  
"Becca I just meant him at the bar and invited him back here if you want I can leave, after all you wanted me to come out and get over Mike, right.” Laura said  
"OK girl you are right and who am I to judge. So, James tell me what brings you out tonight? " Becca asked as Bucky thought back to everything goings-on back at the tower.   
"I just needed to get out it was movie night, and everyone has their boyfriends and or girlfriends and I didn't; I didn’t want to be a third wheel, so I left and came here. " Bucky said   
"So, are you who I think you are? "Josh asked  
"Yes, I am who you probably think I am." Bucky said as he took a sip of his beer. Laura smiled as she like him there was something about him that was so refreshing.   
"Come on handsome let's go dance." Laura said as she stood up and reached over for his hand. Bucky took it and followed her to the dance floor the song was on the fast side and Laura took this chance to show him what she could do on the dance floor. As a slow song started to play, Laura wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist.   
"I am sorry about my friends they have been together for ten years and all they want is for me to be happy, but every guy I hook up with well he ends up being a real dick." Laura said   
"Well I hope that I can change that and be the man you are looking for. "Bucky said   
"So far so good. "Laura said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her close as they danced to the song. After about an hour of dancing the two made their way back to the table to find Becca and Josh ready to go.  
“Laura were going to head home, Josh has to be up early in the morning.” Becca said  
“Yeah sure no problem, I’ll call you in the morning.” Laura said  
“Please stay safe.” Becca said as the two friends hugged. Bucky watched as they left the bar and leaving Laura with him.  
“So, your friends are trusting enough to let you here with a stranger let alone me, and earlier you said you can take care of your self what do you do?” Bucky asked as Laura looked at him and she was sure that he was going to not want to see her again once he finds out.  
“Well honestly I hope what I do for a living isn’t a problem.” Laura said as she shuffled her feet.  
“As long as you don’t work for Hydra were good.” Bucky said a she took a swig of his beer.  
“Well you don’t have to worry I sort of work for the Avengers so to speak.” Laura said as Bucky looked at her and was amazed.  
“Can I ask in what manner?” Bucky asked with a smile on his face.  
“I train in hand to hand combat along side Miss Romanoff.” Laura said as Bucky was amazed she would have never guessed. “Are we still good?”  
“Of course, I can handle that as long as you are part of the good guys.” Bucky said as he took her hand into his and held it tightly.  
“Do you want to get out of here and go back to my place and talk some more, I promise not to do anything.” Laura said with a smile.  
“I am game if you don’t mind riding on my bike?” Bucky asked with a smile.  
“Not at all, just means I get to hold on to you as you drive.” Laura said as the two headed out of the bar and over to Bucky’s bike. Bucky got on and gave his helmet to her as she put it on and told him the address and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky pulled up to the address that Laura had given him and parked the bike. Laura got off the bike and held on to the helmet and waited on him to follow her. He made sure the bike was secure and followed her into the lobby. There they were greeted by a man who was behind the security desk.  
“Welcome home Miss Lopez.” He said  
“Thank you, Nick, Nick this is James and he’ll be here tonight can you keep an eye on the bike out front please.” Laura asked  
“No problem Miss, nice meeting you James.” Nick said as the two got onto the elevator and headed up to Laura’s apartment. Once the elevator doors shut Bucky watched her push the 45 button and the elevator headed up. The doors opened, and they were in an apartment, Bucky was amazed it was almost like walking into his apartment back at the Towers.  
“Hey everything ok?” Laura asked  
“Yeah just this place is amazing, reminds me of mine at the Towers.” Bucky said   
“So, you stay with the other Avengers?” Laura asked as she grabbed to waters out of the fridge.  
“Yeah we all have our own floors, well I kind of was given Steve’s old floor since he moved in with Tony.” Bucky said   
“Yeah, there were a lot of unhappy ladies and guys about that one. So, to be honest I know a little more about you then I let on, so how are you handling living with the others. I know about the war after the Accords?” Laura asked as she sat on the couch and Bucky sat at the other end. Bucky felt that he could totally trust this girl even if he just meant her there was something about her that drew him to her.  
“Honestly, I feel like a third wheel when everyone is paired up, and then there are the ones who talk about me when they think I am not around. But hello ex-assassin, super solider and I have all the same enhancements as Steve.” Bucky said   
“Wow I would have thought they would have been ok with you being there.” Laura said   
“Me too, I kind of expected it from Rhodey after all he’s Tony’s best friend, and he got hurt during the battle, so I expected some from him. But the other’s I didn’t see it coming, Natasha for one she let Steve and I go she helped us, but her comments and then she has Bruce on her side too. But the one that really hurts is Sam he fought on our side hell he helped Steve look for me for over two years. He was there when Zemo turned me in to the Winter Solider he helped keep me safe, so Steve could figure things out.” Bucky said as Laura moved closer to take his hand into her and smiled.  
“We don’t have to talk about his anymore…” Laura started as Bucky laughed.  
“No this is good as least I am getting what is bothering me off my chest with out hurting Steve’s feelings. He’s got a friendship with them all and I don’t want to come between that.” Bucky said   
“But you and Steve have been friends longer. You two went through hell literally and are still friends. James don’t put your self down you are a changed man you have a whole new life ahead of you.” Laura said, “What are you not telling me about you and Steve?”  
Bucky looked at Laura and he was having thoughts and feelings for her that he’s only ever felt for Steve. Hoping that she could be the one who helps him get through these though time and make him a better person.  
“Before the war I had a thing for Steve but back then it was not easy being with the same sex. But honestly, I fell in love with him anyway I was always there for him told him time and time again that I’m with you till the end of the line, then the war happened, and I shipped off. That damn Punk tried everything and anything to get onto the army then he meant Dr. Erskine and he became Capitan America. When asked if I would follow the Capitan into battle I said no, but I would gladly follow that little skinny kid from Brooklyn who never gave up. And that day on the train he and I were at our best, but we got separated and as I was trying to protect him the thing blasted me with this beam and next thing I know I was hanging out side the train. Steve was there yelling at me to hold on then to take his hand and as I reached I fell…after that it’s a blank.” Bucky said   
“Steve crashed a plane into the Arctic ocean to save all of New York and freezing himself, till Howard found him years later. When you two meant again what do you remember?” Laura asked as she scooted closer and laid her head on his lap Bucky took his metal hand and started to comb through her hair.  
“I hesitated and when I asked about him I was told that I meant him on another assignment earlier in the week. Then I said that I knew him and next thing I know their wiping my brain. It wasn’t till we were on the Helicarrier fighting and he said I am not going to fight you and dropped his shield through one of the broken windows. Then I was beating the shit out of him and he looked up at me with one eye the other was swollen shut and he said I’m with you till the end of the line. The Helicarrier then crashed into something and he was thrown into the Potomac River, and I dove in after him pulled him to shore and ran.” Bucky said   
“See you had it in your mind that you knew him you had to save him.” Laura said  
“Ok enough about me tell me about you?” Bucky asked  
“Well you know I work side by side with Natasha, she hand-picked me I am a blackbelt in both karate, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu, plus I was a gymnast for 18 years and trained in H2H with the Marine core.” Laura said   
“How about family?” Bucky asked as Laura sat up and snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Parents died when I was 14, they were killed in a home robbery gone wrong. I wasn’t home at the time I was spending the night at my friend’s house. I then went into the foster system, but my friend and her parents took me in and became my foster family.” Laura said   
“Let me guess Beth?” Bucky asked as Laura smiled nodding her head yes.  
“She and I were in Gymnastics together, her dad was in in the Marines and when we turned 15 he started us in both karate, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. When I was 21 I asked him to teach me H2H and he did. I owe everything to them they saved me from falling in with the bad crowed.” Laura said lacing her fingers with a set of metal one.   
“Wow you didn’t have it good either, so what about this ex Mike that Beth talked about?” Bucky asked  
“Mike was my first boyfriend and well we were on again off again for years. Then two years ago we got together and were getting serious talked about moving in together and everything. Then Josh and Becca seen him out with a redhead that wasn’t me, when they told me I said it couldn’t be he wouldn’t do that and well two days before we were to move into our apartment I walked into his apartment and there he was on the couch with a redhead and his best friend Matt. Mike was fucking the redhead as Matt fucked Mike I was shocked and shut the door and went to the apartment and cried. Becca and Josh came over and I told them what I saw, and they were there for me. When Mike came to move in I told him that it was over that he can go back to the redhead he had screwed earlier and if she didn’t want him to go find Matt because I was done. And I then said being that this apartment was in my name he had to go, and I haven’t seen him since.” Laura said  
“And was I your first date since then?” Bucky asked as Laura turned and looked him in the eye and smiled. Laura leaned in and planted her lips to his in a gentle kiss that was quick but powerful.  
“Yeah you were, and I really hope my last, James I don’t know what it is about you, but I am drawn to you like there is a magnet pulling us together.” Laura said as Bucky pulled her closer and kissed her again with more passion then the kiss before. Laura moved over so she was startling his legs wrapping her arms around his neck. Bucky pulled her as close to him as he could get her as they kissed. The two pulled away both needed air leaning their foreheads against one another Bucky smiled.  
“Laura, call me Bucky those close to me do, I want that to include you.” Bucky said   
“Oh, Bucky I’d love that.” Laura said, “Crap it’s late and I have to get up early I have class at 9am. Tell you what you and crash in my spare room so you don’t have to go back tonight.”   
“I should really go home.” Bucky said   
“To what everyone talking about you and you feeling left out. Stay and I’ll wake you in the morning and you can leave when I do or anytime after.” Laura said, “Please I trust you.”  
“Ok I’ll stay, Laura thank you for trusting me and letting me get all that off my chest.” Bucky said as Laura stood up and pulled Bucky with her and showed him to the room.  
“Good night Bucky and I’ll see you in the morning.” Laura said as she reached up and kissed him good night and turned to her room. Bucky watched her as she went into her room and shut the door. He was happy for the first time in a long time and it was all cause of a women who like him for who he was. He walked in to the room and stripped to his boxers and tank and crawled into bed and settled for a night’s sleep with hopefully no nightmares.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my mistakes. please enjoy.

Steve woke up in the arms of his boyfriend, boy was he ever so grateful that Tony had continued to love him after everything that had happened. He thought that he was going to lose Tony after keeping the secret about Bucky being the one who killed his parents. But Tony being the bigger man he was of course being mad about the fight and Steve leaving with Bucky, but he knew where he was coming from. It was the same way he had forgiven Clint for his part in the attack of New York, Loki was controlling him. And here was hydra controlling Bucky to do their dirty work not remembering a thing from one day to the next. It's been a rough few months being back at the Towers, his best friend and boyfriend don't get along. Tony was gracious enough to allow Bucky to come stay at the Towers and to be somewhat civil with him. Tony also made the whole Accords thing disappear as well, so they were no longer criminals. It was all he could ask for now, but he wanted to work on his relationship with Tony he loved him and needed him. Bucky was always there for him when they were kids and even after the whole serum it was him who was there for Bucky, until that day on the train.   
"You know you are thinking so loud. " he heard as he felt lips on his chest. Steve looked down to see Tony looking at him with a smile.   
"Always, I Love you, I am still grateful for you giving me a second chance. " Steve said kissing his lips, “God know I don’t deserve it.”  
"Look, I love you too, and I can't see my future with anyone other than you. And as for Barns yes, I am still pissed but I get that he really didn't have a choice. We will get there I promise. I am working on something for him." Tony said as she lifted his hips up and straddled Steve while leaning down and kissing his lips. The ringing of the phone caused them both to moan that they were being interrupted.  
"Friday who is It? "Tony asked as he nibbled on Steve’s ear.  
"It's Miss Potts, she said it urgent that you talk. "Friday said  
"OK, sorry babe but business calls. Go find Barns and Sam and go for your run.” Tony said as she leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Steve watched as Tony walked into the bathroom to talk to Pepper.   
Steve got up and grabbed his running shorts and a tank top and headed out to the elevator to go to the common floor to find his friends. As the doors opened he found Clint and Natasha getting ready to head over to the Avengers compound to continue the classes they started to teach before the whole civil war between them all.  
“Morning Cap where is Tony?” Clint asked  
“Um… getting ready he has an important meeting with Pepper about SI. You two seen Sam and or Bucky?” Steve asked  
“Nope.” Natasha said with rudeness as Steve just shook his head.  
“Sam not since he and Rhodey went to bed. And as for Bucky now that I think about it he wasn’t there for the movie last night.” Clint said  
“Morning all.” Sam said coming into the kitchen with Rhodey behind him, “Steve you ready to go running?”  
“No, have you two seen Bucky?” Steve asked  
“What’s going on? He get lost finally?” Rhodey asked walking to the coffee pot.  
“Did you two see Barnes last night?” Natasha asked as she rolled her eyes.  
“Nope not that I care to think about.” Rhodey said as he turned to leave, he still was pissed that Tony let him come to stay in the Towers after everything they learned.  
“Sorry Steve, I haven’t seen him either, but I wasn’t really paying attition.” Sam said as he went after his boyfriend.  
“Friday is Bucky still sleeping?” Steve asked  
“No sir, Sargent Barnes is not in his room.” Friday said   
“Ok so, where is he?” Clint asked as Friday took a minute to answer.  
“Um Sargent Barnes in not in the Towers.” Friday said as Steve looked panicked.  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked as Steve turned, and he saw his boyfriend looked upset.  
“Barnes is kind of missing. Severs him right.” Rhodey said coming back into the room as Natasha and Sam chuckled, Tony went to Steve and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Rhodey what is the hell is the matter with you and Tasha you and Sam too for that matter, if anyone has a right to still be mad at him it’s me. But I got over it, he didn’t have a choice in what Hydra made him do, Friday did he leave on his own and when?” Tony asked   
“Sir Sargent Barnes left last night around 7pm.” Friday said as she pulled the video up and let it play on the tablet in Tony’s hand. There they saw Bucky standing there in the doorway watching everyone cuddle up for the movie. Bucky then put his head down and turned and walked out of the room and the next picture showed him getting his jacket and heading for the stairs. The last image they had was him on his bike heading south of the tower.  
“Babe look at me, Bucky is resourceful he can take care of himself. I bet you any, hell all my money he was feeling left out and didn’t want to feel like a third wheel.” Tony said as he kissed his boyfriend. “Give him till lunch time if he’s not back call me and I’ll suit up and help you find him. Promise. I love you.”  
“Thanks Babe, I love you too.” Steve said as he walked Tony to the elevator and then got in with him. The elevator went down to the lobby to take Tony to meet up with Pepper, the doors closed and took him back to the penthouse. All the sudden he hadn’t wanted to go run or even work out, so he grabbed his sketch book and went to the couch over looking the city to draw. Steve had sat for hours just sitting there sketching the skyline and the rising sun, he didn’t realize that he stopped drawling and fell asleep till he felt soft lips on his cheek. He looked up to see Tony standing there looking at him with a smile on his face as he knelt and took the stuff off Steve lap and placed it on the table.  
“So, I called at lunch time and you didn’t answer, so I call here and Rhodey said he hadn’t seen you since I left. Sam called worried cause you didn’t go running or come to the gym. So, I finished and came home to make sure you are ok.” Tony asked as he cupped Steve’s face.  
“Yeah I didn’t feel like running after this morning and didn’t want to work out either. I knew bringing Bucky back here was going to be hard on him and myself, I knew that you and he would take time. But to know that the others do not want him here it hurts that I didn’t see how unhappy he was. I keep seeing the look in his eyes as he watched us all get ready for the movie. I am a horrible friend to know that he was feeling left out.” Steve said with tears starting.   
“Well not everyone is upset he’s here, Clint is glad he’s here someone he can relate to, I mean they were both controlled at one time. Then there is Wanda she likes hearing the stories of you and Bucky before the war. And I am glad he’s here, because it means you are here and we can work on our relationship, and I hope to have a friendship with Bucky as well. He is part of you no matter what just as Rhodey is a part of me, I am sorry that he is still acting this way.” Tony said as he wiped the tears away.  
“It’s ok I knew that it wouldn’t be perfect, but I didn’t’ think it would be this bad.” Steve said   
“Come on let’s go see if we can find out where he ran off too.” Tony said   
“How?” Steve asked  
“Well we go to the lab and ask Friday for help and use my satellites to see if we can find out where he went. I promise you we’ll find him.” Tony said as he kissed Steve again and pulled him up and they headed to the elevators to head to the lab. The doors opened, and the lights came on as Tony clapped his hands and the music started and he booted up his computers.  
“Ok Friday get me all you can on Bucky’s movement since he left the Towers last night.” Tony said as he walked over to where Steve was standing, “Come look?”  
Steve walked over to the long table as Tony opened a case and inside was a beautifully crafted arm that was the same skin tone as Bucky was.  
“Wow Babe how did you, when did you, why did you?” Steve was lost for words.  
“Well it’s my peace offering to Bucky, I know it wasn’t his fault and this is my way of showing it. As for the skin tone I had taken a picture of you and him and sent it to the lab and had them do a sink graph to the proper color” Tony said   
“Sir I have found out where Sargent Barnes is. He went to a bar downtown and spent a few hours there before leaving with a woman around 11 last night. I then followed him to her apartment on 69th. He is still there as we speak alone; the girl he took home she was off to work around 8am.” Friday said   
“Ok so we know where he is and he’s safe what do you want to do?” Tony asked as the picture of the apartment came up on the screen and it showed Bucky leaving and getting on his bike heading back toward the towers.  
“When Barnes get in tell him I would like him to come to my lab.” Tony said   
“Babe are you sure that’s a good idea.” Steve asked  
“Yeah, it’s time he and I make this right, I’ll talk to him and give him his new arm. And in the mean time you go up to our floor and cook us a dinner for us and invite Clint.” Tony said   
“Ok I love you.” Steve said giving Tony a kiss as he left via the elevator. Tony stood there looking over the arm he just hoped that everything went well.   
“Sir Sargent Barnes is here requesting entry.” Friday said   
“Let him in.” Tony said as the door opened and in walked Bucky looking so out of place.  
“Thanks for coming, it’s time that we talk.” Tony said


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Bucky had just pulled up to the Towers parking his bike, he walked into the building and went to the elevator and went to the is floor.  
“Sargent Barns, Mr. Stark has requested you come to his lab.” Friday said   
“What floor is that?” Bucky said   
“39th Sir.” Friday said as he hit the button and started to go up once off the elevator he saw Tony standing at a table looking over something. He stood there a minute not sure what Tony could want him for, maybe he wanted to tell him to leave. Bucky started to turn to leave when he then thought of Steve and how much it would probably hurt him to lose him again.  
“Friday can I enter?” Bucky asked as there was silence, just as he gave up hope the door’s opened and he walked into see Tony looking at him. Bucky felt so out of place like he really shouldn’t be here he wanted to run.  
“Thanks for coming, it’s time that we talk.” Tony said as Bucky just stood there not sure what to do next.  
“If you give me time I’ll pack and leave. Thanks for letting me stay for a while…” Bucky said a Tony cut him off.  
“No, no, no Bucky stop. I am not kicking you out, I asked you here to tell you that I understand everything that happened. And I don’t blame you one bit for the murder of my parents, that was all Hydra’s doing you were just a pawn. Well with that being said, if I have made you feel like you were unwanted here I am sorry.” Tony said as he pulled up a chair and motioned for Bucky to sit. Bucky looked at him and knew that he was trying so he took the seat and waited on Tony to continue.  
“Ok so you don’t want me to leave, then what did I do wrong?” Bucky asked  
“Well besides worrying Steve and I to death nothing.” Tony said as Bucky looked at him and was confused.  
“Huh?” Bucky asked as Tony pointed up to the screen and Bucky saw himself leaving last night. “Oh yeah sorry I never meant to stay out all night.”  
“Bucky stop it’s fine you are a grown man and can go where you want, when you want. Just let Steve know so he doesn’t worry. I mean he didn’t run or work out hell he skipped lunch today.” Tony said as Bucky lowered his head feeling guilty about not telling his best friend he was leaving.  
“Ok I get it I’ll let him know, I am sorry I worried him.” Bucky said as he started to get up to leave.  
“Now wait I am not done, I have something for you. Here open it, and before you asked I had began to work on it before the whole civil war thing. I hope you like it.” Tony said as he moved to let Bucky in there to see what was in the case.  
Bucky reached over and opened the case and there he saw a brand-new arm. He reached out with his flesh hand and ran his fingers over it. From finger tip to the shoulder it was so smooth, he looked at Tony who nodded yes and he reached in and picked it up out of the case. Bucky was in aww as to how light it felt compared to the heavy one he had, it hit him that meant Tony wanted something from him.  
“It’s beautiful and lite, but what’s the cost?” Bucky asked as Tony was somewhat shocked that he asked that.  
“Bucky, no it’s yours, I promise you that there are no strings tied to it just an upgrade from the old one. It’s what I do for all of us Avengers and well you are part of us now so it’s time for yours.” Tony said as Bucky turned and looked at the arm and then Tony again.  
“Thank you but I am not sure I deserve it.” Bucky said as Tony laid his hand on his flesh shoulder.  
“You have paid for your crimes you lost 70 years of your life because of Hydra now it is time to move forward. Want to try it on?” Tony asked, “It’ll take about an hour, and by that time dinner should be done.”  
“Dinner, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Bucky said   
“Hey, it’s small just Steve, Clint, You and me. Now let’s get started I can’t wait to get this hunk of junk off and the new one on.” Tony said as Bucky put his arm on the table and let Tony do his thing.  
“So about last night I am sorry I missed movie night, but I couldn’t take it anymore.” Bucky said   
“Like I said I am sorry I made you feel that way.” Tony said as Bucky looked down and away from Tony.  
“It wasn’t you, I knew that you and I would talk eventually, but the looks and snickers and the others talking behind my back. I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I left and went to a bar and had a few drinks and meant a girl. I took her home and we talked all night and I crashed in her spare room.” Bucky said   
“Ahh I see, I am sorry that everyone is talking behind your back and I know that Tasha, Rhodey and Sam are a few of the ones talking shit on you. But know that as of now if you’ll except it I want to be friends with you, cause we both have one thing in common and that is Steve. I love him more than anything he’s showed me that I can be happy if I trust and let other’s in. And I know you love him too but how much and in what kind of way I am not sure.” Tony said as he started to attach the new arm. Bucky looked at the man who had given him hope, and a place to stay, who had forgiven him after everything he did. Tony was a good man and he could see why Steve had fallen in love with him and he was ok with losing Steve to someone like Tony.  
“To be honest with you even before the serum, I was in love with the Punk. When he rescued me after he was pumped with the serum I fell even more in love. But seeing him now I can understand how and why he feel in love with you.” Bucky said as Tony was almost done with the arm when he looked at Bucky and noticed a smile.  
“Are you sure your ok with him and I?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, I am Tony, I think I have meant someone who can help me take my mind off that. Laura is amazing she…I don’t know how to describe her.” Bucky said   
“Miss Lopez is an amazing woman, you are right she’s a tough cookie Natasha had recruited her, herself to help teach hand to hand combat at the Compound. When you didn’t come home and worried Steve, I did some spy work myself. I won’t tell him as long as you tell him soon he feels bad enough that he didn’t realize that you were unhappy with all of us being cuddled up every movie night.” Tony said  
“Deal” Bucky said as he felt Tony move away from him and he looked over to see that his new arm was attached. He moved his arm and flexed his fingers and doing all kinds of range of motion. Tony smiled as he took notice to how well Bucky liked his new arm and it looked good on him.  
“Sir, Capitan Rogers said that dinner is ready, and he and Clint are waiting.” Friday said   
“So, you ready to eat?” Tony asked  
“Yeah starved.” Bucky said as the two headed to the elevator only to run into Rhodey.  
“Well, well, well, I guess he came home after all. Come on Tones pizza and game night.” Rhodey said as Tony smiled but put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder shaking his head.  
“Sorry, but I have plans, Bucky and I are going to have dinner with Steve and Clint. So, I’ll pass.” Tony said as the two got on the elevator. “Penthouse please Friday.”  
The closing of the doors had Rhodey with his jaw on the floor, Tony smiled as he put his arm around Bucky and the two of them started to laugh. When the doors opened again they were in the penthouse and there was Steve and Clint standing at the table waiting on them. Steve walked over to the two men and pulled Bucky into a hug, moving back he pulled Tony and kissed him.  
“Thank you.” Steve said   
“Hey, told you it would all work out in time. So, what’s for dinner were hungry.” Tony said motioning to Bucky and himself.  
“Well I made Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and carrots.” Steve said as Clint walked to Bucky and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Man, you had us worried, so what did you do last night?” Clint asked as he wiggled his eye, Bucky laughed and looked to Tony and then to Steve. As the four of them went to the table and sat down to start eating.  
“I know the others are not pleased with me being here, and last night it really got to me. So, I went to a bar and had a few drinks…” Bucky stopped as he looked at Steve and Clint he knew Tony was cool with it. “I meant a girl and we talked, danced and I took her home and we talked some more and well it was late and I crashed in her spare room.”  
“What’s her name?” Steve asked  
“Laura Lopez, and yes I know who she is, and she know all about me. That’s what we talked about last night.” Bucky said   
“Well I am glad that you are feeling better about yourself. And don’t let the other’s get to you.” Steve said   
“I won’t cause I know I have at least three friends.” Bucky said as they all finished their meal. Bucky was truly happy to have his best friend back in his life along with Tony and Clint who he was glad were his friends too. Things may have been going slow but all in all he was happy how things turned out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Laura was fuming at the things she heard last week from Bucky about how Natasha had been treating and talking about him. She read the reports and knew that she trusted Steve and she even helped Bucky and Steve escape that day at the airport. What really got her was now that Bucky was free of the Winter Solider, how she could turn her back on him and talk about him. Laura continued punching the bags and taking out her anger every time she thought about it all she wanted to do was hurt Natasha. Laura went to the bench and grabbed her water bottle and realized it was empty, so she went to fill it up before class. She was about to round the corner when she heard voices she stopped to listen.  
“You know I still can’t believe that Barnes is still here, Tony should have kicked him out after finding out what he did.” a male voice said  
“Yeah well as long as Bucky is in the Towers, we all have to watch our back.” She said  
“Trust me I sleep with my gun on my bedside table.” a different male voice said  
“Oh, I have my knives everywhere. I don’t know if I’d ever trust him.” She said  
“We have to figure out a way to get rid of him.” The first mal voice said  
“It’s going to be hard he’s got not only Steve and Tony on his side but also Clint and Wanda.” She said  
“I’ll think of something. We have to get him gone.” the first male said as Laura heard enough as she walked back to the gym to find that the class has shown up already.  
“Good Morning Miss Lopez.” They all said  
“Good morning.” Laura said as the door opened and there was Natasha.  
“Hey Laura, your early? You get a work out in beforehand?” Natasha asked  
“Yeah I had somethings to work out.” Laura said as the two started to work with the class.  
“So today were going to start on the hand to hand with the split baton. So, Laura ready to give a demo?” Natasha asked  
“Yeah let’s do this.” Laura said as she grabbed her baton and took her stance. She knew that she had to watch what she was doing cause even though it was the two of them teaching a class, Laura really wanted to hurt her. The two battled each other with the baton’s as Laura got a little rough with the demo and lost focus and she struck Natasha in the ribs when she separated her baton. Natasha looked up as Laura dropped the baton’s and held out her hand as Natasha took it Laura reached back and punched her in the face her fist meeting Natasha’s eye. The class cheered on thinking this was all part of the demo they circled around the two of them as Natasha tried to sweep kick Laura’s feet out from under her. Laura jumped and landed on Natasha’s hand as her forearm was Natasha’s throat.  
“What are you doing?” Natasha asked as Laura pressed harder on her windpipe as Natasha was gasping for air.  
“Miss Lopez back off.” He said as Laura turned her head to see Colonel Rhodes. She released the presser but made it, so Natasha couldn’t get a dig or hit in as she got up.  
“Sir.” Laura said  
“What is the meaning of this?” Colonel Rhodes asked as Laura smiled as she walked over to him and smiled.  
“It was deserved as is this.” Laura said as she hulled off and punched him in the face and broke his nose. The door flew open and there stood Sam with his class they were to be joining their class. “Ah what the hell why not you too.”  
Sam walked toward his boyfriend when Laura stuck her arm out and flattened him on his ass. She picked up her bag and walked out the door to the locker room and grabbed everything out of her locker, for she figured today was her last day. She left the building and was headed out of the gate when her phone rang looking to see who it was she smiled.  
“Hey handsome what’s going on?” Laura asked  
“Well I was going to leave you a message, but you answered so, do you want to do lunch with Steve, Tony and I?” Bucky asked  
“Love to where are we meeting?” Laura asked  
“One hour at Tap House.” Bucky said, “Wait how come your not at work?”  
“I’ll tell you when I get there.” Laura said, “See you soon.”  
“Ok, Love you.” Bucky said as Laura smiled.  
“Ok see you in an hour, Handsome.” Laura said as she pulled up to the apartment building and walked to the elevator. She took the fastest shower possible as she was drying off she noticed the bruising on her knuckles probably from the two that she punched. She knew that she was going to have to tell them cause Steve and Tony were in charge. She got dressed and pulled on Jean’s and a tight blue tee-shirt and her white sneakers, she grabbed her keys and headed out.  
Laura pulled up to the Tap House and seen that they were already there waiting for her. She got out of the car and Bucky was right there to greet her, they have been dating a little over a month. She’s meant Steve and Tony as Bucky’s girlfriend and not as an employee of theirs. Bucky pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly as she melted into his arms.  
“Thanks for meeting us.” Bucky said  
“No problem.” Laura said as Tony and Steve joined them.  
“Hey Laura, how you been?” Tony asked  
“Better yet what happened to your hand?” Steve asked as Bucky picked up my right hand and examined it closely.  
“I think it might be broke.” Laura said sheepishly as she looked down. As Tony’s Phone rang he looked and seen it was Rhodey.  
“Great what does Rhodey want now. Excuse me.” Tony said as he turned to walk away.  
“It’s about me.” Laura said as Tony stopped as looked back at her.  
“What do you mean?” Tony asked  
“Not here can we go elsewhere?” Laura asked  
“Sure, back to the penthouse I’ll order in food, Bucky you drive her back to the Towers and I’ll get Bruce to look at her hand.  
“No, let me explain first. No questions till we get back.” Laura said as they all nodded yes and got in the car’s and headed to the Tower. Laura’s never been there but she knew that she would run in to them at some point she just hopped it was after she had the chance to defend herself. The ride in the elevator was silent but they made it to the penthouse with out problem. Bucky held Laura’s left hand in his right as he guided her to the huge couch, he sat down as he pulled her against him. Tony and Steve took a seat on the loveseat opposite of them.  
“Ok so after everything Bucky has told me this last month about the snickering and the talking behind his back I was pissed. I went in early to work out and get some time in on the punching bag. Before class I realized I needed to fill my water bottle, so I headed to the cooler when I hear Miss Romanoff, Mr. Wilson and Colonel Rhodes talking. I stopped and listened to them and the things they were saying pissed me off even more. I went back to the gym and the class was there and she walked in and we got started we were teaching the split baton and I was angry at what I heard, and I got a little aggressive and nailed her in the ribs and punched her in the eye and pinned her to the floor and had my forearm at her throat pressing her wind pipe. Colonel Rhodes came in and told me to back off and I made sure she was down and couldn’t get a hit in as I stood up he asked me what it was about. I smiled and walked to him and said it was deserved as is this and I punched him and broke his nose. Then Sam came in and he started to run to Colonel Rhodes and I said Aww hell why not you too. And I laid him out and I grabbed my bag and left.” Laura said  
“Sir Colonel Rhodes is on the screen.” Friday said  
“Ok Bucky take her out of frame.” Steve said as the two went out of sight, as Rhodey popped up along with Natasha.  
“Hey what’s up?” Tony said  
“Good you and Steve are both there. We have a problem. Miss Lopez went too far today.” Rhodey said  
“How did you get the black eye Nat?” Tony asked  
“Black eye cracked rib and bruised neck. Rhodey got a broken nose and Sam has a concussion he hit his head it bounced off the floor. Laura did this, and we don’t know why?” Natasha said  
“Ok well you guys take care and Steve and I will look into the matter.” Tony said  
“I want her gone I should have never recruited her. She’s as reckless as Barnes.” Natasha said as she said that Laura was ready to come to the screen, but Bucky wrapped his arms around her.  
“Don’t worry Nat we’ll handle it. What do you think set her off?” Steve said  
“Who knows when I walked into class she was there, and we went to demo the split batons and it escaladed from there. A student when and got Rhodes or she might have crushed my windpipe.” Natasha said  
“Ok see you later.” Steve said as Tony turned the screen off and smile.  
“So, what did they say?” Tony asked as Laura looked to them all and put her head down.  
“Sir food his here.” Friday said as Tony went for the food they’ll talk while they eat.


	6. Chapter6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Tony and Bucky worked together to get all the food set up on the huge table while Steve had Laura looking at her hand. Bucky kept looking over to where is best friend and girlfriend were sitting. Steve was wrapping her hand up with a brace and then after they ate and got the full story they were going to get it looked at.  
“Hey Bucky, she’s going to be fine Steve and I are not going to let her go for this, because we know that these three probably deserved it.” Tony said  
“I know I just hate that I put her in the middle of it.” Bucky said as Steve and Laura headed back to the table.  
“Hey guys we ready to eat?” Steve asked as Laura took her seat next to Bucky.  
“So, Laura how about telling us what happened?” Tony asked.  
“Well, to start out they were saying how you should have never let Barnes stay in the Tower, that none of them trust him, Nat has knives all over the common room and her bedroom, and Sam sleeps with his gun. They are trying to find ways to get rid of him.” Laura said as Bucky squeezed her hand brining her hand up to kiss her knuckles.  
“I know it was hard for you to keep quiet but trust me everything has been better since I found you.” Bucky said   
“Well I am glad that you came along as well, you have been a blessing to me as well.” Laura said   
“You know you two are just so damn cute.” Tony said   
“And Perfect.” Steve replied as they spent the next hour talking about Laura and her life before the Avenger compound. And Bucky even threw in a few stories of himself and Steve before the war. Laura enjoyed hearing the stories about Bucky and Steve’s past they were amazing, they had a tight friendship that could have been so much more if Hydra hadn’t interfered. But for her self and Tony she was glad that they had because that meant Tony got to meet Steve and fall in love, as she found Bucky and fell in love.  
“Hey, how about we give them what they want?” Tony said   
“What do you have in mind?” Steve asked as Tony smiled.   
“How would you two like to get away for a few weeks?” Tony asked  
“Just what did you have in mind?” Bucky asked  
“Well you get into a fight with well Nat, James and Sam about their wounds and then about everything else going on around here and go to Laura’s. And tomorrow you two will board my jet and to stay a few weeks at my Malibu home.” Tony said   
“Just one thing there going to want to know why I up and left?” Bucky asked as Steve and Tony looked at one another as Steve smiled.  
“I got it. But you have to let Bucky hit you? I will stay by your side and Bucky you fumble your words and run.” Steve said   
“I get it now even though Tony defends you, you accidently hit him, so you are scared he’ll kick you out and Steve will hate you, so you run.” Laura said as Steve told them the rest of their plan on how this was going to go down. They had to make sure that there was a few witnesses and it had to look real. The four of them spent the next hour hashing out the details of everything that was going to happen tonight. Laura left the Tower without being seen by anyone who could give everything away. She wanted to go home and pack a bag for her vacation.  
Bucky had went to his floor to wait on the time that Tony and Steve agreed that it was time to do the huge blow up. Bucky didn’t want to have to punch Tony, but it was all part of the plan. Bucky had his bag packed and sitting by the door so that he was ready to go.  
“Sargent Barnes, Capitan Rogers and Mr. Stark are requesting you join them for dinner.” Friday said as she gathered himself and started to the elevator and pushed the common floor. As the doors opened he took notice to the seat next to Clint was open so he headed toward it.  
“So, Nat what happened to your eye?” Clint asked  
“I was punched in the face by Lopez.” Natasha said   
“Wait you mean to tell me your hand-picked assistant did that?” Clint asked laughed as Bucky snickered. Natasha gave him a glare.  
“Oh yeah she did and broke my nose.” Rhodey said, “And gave Sammy a concussion.”   
Bucky knew that it was no or never it was his turn to make fun of them, so he put his hand to his mouth and laughed.  
“You think it’s funny Barnes?” Natasha asked  
“Sure, you got your ass handed to you by someone you hand selected. Of course, it’s funny.” Bucky said   
“You got some nerve Barnes coming in here thinking just because you are Steve’s best friend that you are untouchable.” Rhodey said   
“You may have Steve, Tony and Clint in your corner but the rest of us don’t want you here.” Natasha said   
“You know Rhodey I expected it from you, what surprised me was you and Sam. You know what screw this I know when I am not wanted.” Bucky said turning to leave.  
“Guy’s leave him alone, I have forgiven him that’s what matter’s this is my Tower grow up.” Tony said   
“Buck wait.” Steve started to get up from the table, but Tony laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let me.” Tony said as he walked over and touched Bucky’s shoulder and then it all went to hell. Bucky’s reaction was to hit who touched him and that’s what he did, and it wasn’t who he thought it was. Steve was out of his seat and holding Tony in his arms.  
“Babe you ok?” Steve asked as Tony held his jaw. Think god Bucky used his flesh hand and not the metal one.  
“God…I didn’t mean…Shit…I have…damn.” Bucky said as he ran for the stairs and to his floor. Grabbing his bag, he was then on the elevator and headed to the ground level and got in the waiting car that Tony told him to take. He pulled out of the Tower garage and headed north to where his bike was stashed and then was headed to Laura’s.   
Steve held Tony in his arms as Tony moaned in pain. Clint went to the kitchen and got him some ice.  
“Here Tony are you ok?” Clint asked  
“Yeah I will be.” Tony said   
“See what happens when you don’t listen to me.” Rhodey said   
“Look I forgave him, why the hell couldn’t you guys?” Tony asked  
“He’s a killer.” Rhodey said   
“Not anymore, yes the solider is still in there but not in the way that he’s dangerous to us.” Wanda said   
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked as everyone looked to the girl as she sat next to Vision.  
“What Wanda is saying is that while in Wakanda, Bucky let Shuri mess with his mind and take out the triggers.” Steve said   
“And all we are left with is Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, but he remembers every kill, and still has his training.” Tony said   
“And you failed to mention this to us why?” Sam said   
“Because you three have been the worse at making him feel wanted. Like he said he expected it from you Rhodey, but Nat you helped him, and I escape to finish things. And Sam you hurt him the most after getting to know you and knowing that you had my back for two years while I tried to find him, then all the sudden you change your attitude about him just because you and Rhodey got together.” Steve said   
“So, all the snicker’s and talking behind his back and excluding him, how do think it made him feel.” Clint said   
“Friday where is Barnes?” Tony asked  
“Sir Sargent Barnes is no longer in the Tower. He packed a bag and left not long after punching you.” Friday said   
“Steve I am sorry if I had known.” Natasha said   
“That just it you don’t think before you act.” Steve said as he picked Tony up and carried him to the elevator and Clint was right behind them. Once the door was closed Steve put Tony down and wrapped his arm around him.  
“Ok Bucky held back so much on that punch, what’s going on?” Clint asked  
“Well you know about Laura, well no one else does and those three were talking shit on him earlier today and she had enough.” Tony said   
“So, we came up with this little stunt to teach them a lesson.” Tony said   
“Bucky staying with Laura then?” Clint asked  
“Just for tonight, then tomorrow they are flying out to Malibu to stay for a while.” Steve said   
“So, what about you two?” Clint asked as the doors opened, and Steve helped Tony in.  
“Well I am going to stop running with Sam and training with Nat, I am going to get mildly depressed at not having my best friend here.” Steve said   
“And I will become increasingly pissed because my boyfriend is upset and become a real bastard.” Tony said   
“Mind if I head home to see the wife and kids.” Clint asked as Steve nodded and they parted ways for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Bucky lounged on the couch of the plane as Laura slept with her head on his lap the two have been on the plane for over three hours. Bucky was combing his metal fingers through Laura hair it was one of the things that put her to sleep. He couldn’t wait to spend these next few weeks with her and see where their relationship could go. They have done so much making out over the last month, but he wanted to move on to the next step but didn’t want to hurt her. They were on their way to Malibu where they were going to spend a few weeks alone. Bucky couldn’t wait to be completely alone with Laura for a long period of time. He looked down at her, she was peacefully sleeping in his lap she was so beautiful. Bucky reached down and moved a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Laura stirred as she stretched her head and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled a huge smile as she stretched while still in his lap. She had dreamt about Bucky while she slept, these next few weeks were going to be amazing just the two of them. Laura reached back and laced her hand with his as she yawned.  
“Hmm… we almost there yet?” Laura said sleepily   
“Yeah sign just popped on.” Bucky said as Laura sat up and put her seatbelt on as Bucky did the same. Laura leaned over and planted her lips to his wanting to kiss till they landed. After about twenty minutes of waiting and slowly kissing the flight attendant came to them and told them they could exit the plane. There was a car waiting for them as they got off the plane, there was a man standing there waiting on them.  
“Welcome to Malibu your bags are already in the car.” He said, “My name is John and I’ll be your driver while you are out here. If you need anything just call.”  
“Thanks, but right now just take us home.” Bucky said as John opened the door for them to get in. Laura scooted in the first and waited on Bucky to get in and she immediately crawled into his lap and kissed him. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they kissed. Bucky leaned his head back against the seat as Laura placed her head on his shoulder.  
“Not that I am complaining, and I know we haven’t talked about it. But I have to tell you that you are making this very hard for me not to take you right her in this car.” Bucky whispered in her ear, as Laura leaned up to lick his ear and whisper back.  
“I’m not gonna stop you.” Laura said as she stared to rub her self harder down on to his cock as he moaned at the sensations that was going through him. Bucky moved his hands to cup her ass and to hold her in place. Laura could feel his cock getting harder by the minute as they resumed their kissing.  
“Let’s wait tell we get to the house, I want to take my time with you and show you how much I really love you.” Bucky said as Laura felt herself tear up at his words.  
“I love you too.” Laura said as she placed her head on his shoulder and he just held her as they traveled the rest of the way to the house. Looking out of the window Laura noticed that they were driving along the coast. The sun was glistening off the water making it shine even brighter. Laura was amazed at the great scenery that they were seeing in the car and could wait to get to the house. Bucky held her in his arms as they both just enjoyed the scenery as they pulled up to a huge gate. They started down a huge driveway and it wine and turned leading to a huge but gorgeous house. The car stopped, and the door opened and there stood John.  
“I’ll take your bags into the house and to your room. Miss Potts has more info for you.” John said as Laura and Bucky turned to see Pepper standing at the door waiting on them.  
“Hello Bucky, nice to see you, Miss Lopez it’s nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you from Tony and Steve.” Pepper said   
“As I have heard a lot about you as well.” Laura said   
“Well here are the keys and the alarm code for the house, John is at your disposal when ever you need to go anywhere he’ll take you. And lastly you have the run of the house except two room, one being Tony’s personal bedroom and the second being his lab.” Pepper said   
“What bedroom is his?” Laura asked  
“I made sure the door is locked, all the rooms are huge you can stay in any of them. Oh, Bucky I know you are used to Friday at the Tower, well Tony has Lily here, so you need anything you can ask here, she is wired throughout the house. Enjoy your time.” Pepper said   
“Thank you, can’t wait to just spend some time without the backstabbing talking.” Bucky said   
“I know Tony told me all about it, oh and I forgot the kitchen is stocked as well.” Pepper said as she walked over to the car they got out of and John drove off.  
Bucky picked her up into his arms and carried her into the house Laura wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Bucky took her to the chase lounge that sat facing the huge ceiling to floor windows overlooking the ocean. Bucky looked out at the view then turned back to Laura who was just sitting there looking beautiful.  
“Bucky will you make love to me right her by the sunset?” Laura asked as Bucky slowly kissed her and undid her jeans. Laura had her hands between them undoing his jeans as well. It didn’t take them long to get one another undress. Laura laid there as Bucky kissed her neck and moved slowly down to her breast. He sucked on the right as he let his cold metal fingers play with the left on. Laura moaned as the sensation from the sucking and the pinching of her breast. Taking a minute to look at her lovingly as he slipped his fingers into the underwear and slowly taking them off. Bucky placed kisses all along Laura’s body as he made his way down.  
“Laura you are so beautiful, are you sure about this?” Bucky asked as Laura sat up and pulled him up as she sat on his lap and kissed his lips and turned them around. She pushed him, so he was laying down and she went straight to his boxers pulling them off. She wrapped her hand around his already half hard cock, she leaned forward and wrapped he lips around the head as Bucky moaned. Laura ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock as she teased the head, Bucky tried no to thrust up into her mouth. Laura pulled off his cock with a pop as she crawled up and straddled Bucky, his cock was resting at her ass.  
“Laura god you have a talented mouth.” Bucky said as he pulled her down and kissed her as he tasted himself on her tongue. Bucky used his metal arm and held her tightly as he took the chance to flip them over and he now had Laura under him. Kissing a trail down her breast and to her belly and going further as he came to her moist hot center. Sticking his tongue out and he lightly touched it to her clit as Laura moaned as the sensation. Bucky got just a small taste of something that he thought he’d never taste sure he was with girl back in the 40’s but never really did anything with them. But having the huge crush on Steve didn’t help matters cause every girl he went out with never measured up to Steve. But here he was and all he could think about was Laura and how she smelled and tasted. Bucky pulled off her clit and looked up to see the blown look that Laura wore as he smiled and went back for more.  
“Oh god…Bucky Please…more.” Laura moaned as Bucky used his cool metal finger to play with her clit at the same time. Laura was moving around she was so aroused there she was moving around to find more friction. Bucky slowly slid in a cool finger as the moan came louder from her.  
“Laura god you are beautiful, can I make love to you?” Bucky asked as Laura all but cried out.  
“Yes, god yes.” Laura said as Bucky gave her one last lick as he got up on his knees and placed his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in inch by inch till he bottomed out.  
“Oh god Laura…yes that’s so tight.” Bucky moaned as Laura wrapped her legs around him and held him in place.  
“Move please, god take me.” Laura said as Bucky brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he started to move slowly at first. After a few minutes he speeded up as Laura was thrusting up to meet his powerful strokes.  
“Oh god Baby, you feel so good around my cock. God I could do this all-night long.” Bucky said as he could feel Laura’s walls clinching around him. “Fuck Laura I am gonna, shit I am gonna cum.”   
“Oh god yes, yes, yes.” Laura moaned as she could feel his hot seed spilling into her, Bucky kept moving as he came down from his high. Bucky using the rest of his strength he flipped them over so that she was laying on top of him.  
“Laura that was amazing, can’t wait to do that again.” Bucky said kissing her.  
“Me either, but first let’s rest, then shower, eat and then you can do that again as many times as you like in that big comfy bed we have upstairs.” Laura said as she kissed him deeply they both were naked and cuddling on the chase lounge watching the sun set. The two of there were content with the fact that it was just the two of them. Bucky wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest over his heart. Then suddenly the lights started to dim and soft music started to play, Bucky remembered about the house’s AI.  
“Thanks Lily.” Bucky said   
“Welcome Sargent Barnes.” Lily said.


	8. Chapter8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine and mine alone

Steve rolled over in bed to be greeted by a very sleepy Tony, Steve smiled as he leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. Tony smiled he and Steve have been enjoying this past week messing with their friends.  
“So, what shall we do today?” Tony asked as he rolled on top of Steve and smiled.  
“Well I was planning on running to Brooklyn today. Then coming home and staying up here to draw some. What about you?” Steve asked  
“Well I was going to go to the common floor on a rampage looking for coffee because we have none here and being bitchy.” Tony said   
“Well, Clint is back, and he’ll help best he can with are plan to teach Sam, Nat, and Rhodey their lesson.” Steve said   
“I wonder how Bucky and Laura are making out?” Tony asked  
“Their good, Clint talked to him yesterday. They have enjoyed the house and the beach.” Steve said   
“It is beautiful out there, I wish to take you out there someday for a week. But every time I turn around something is in our way.” Tony said as Steve framed his face and planted a kiss to his lips.  
“I would love that but first how about a shower.” Steve said  
“No to day handsome let’s get dressed and you go running and I’ll go be a prick and tonight we can do it all I love you.” Tony said   
“I love you too.” Steve said as they both got up and got dressed for the day. Steve gave Tony one last kiss before he left the room and started his run. Steve had takin to waiting till Sam left to start his run, usually around Central Park or to Brooklyn and back. Tony gave it a good ten minutes before he got in teh elevator and headed to the common floor. The doors opened, and he walked into the kitchen and seen Sam, Natasha and Bruce.  
“Morning Tony.” Bruce said   
“Mornin.” Tony said walking to the coffee pot, as he started it and then put his head on the counter.  
“First, we have seen you in a week, you ok?” Bruce said  
“Been in the lab working on SI projects and what not.” Tony said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Hey man good to see you. Where is Steve?” Clint asked as Tony turned to him and there as something off on his face.  
“Don’t know, haven’t seen him much, I have been in the lab he’s pissed off and moody. no matter how much I told him I don’t blame Bucky, all we have done is bicker with each other. I have been sleeping in the lab.” Tony said as he poured a second cup of coffee.  
“I haven’t seen him out running or in the gym lately either.” Sam said   
“You wouldn’t he goes running after he knows you have left. And as for the gym I am not sure.” Tony said   
“Is he ever going to forgive us?” Natasha asked  
“You know if I were him, no you drove his best friend away with hurtful words. You two were supposed to be his friends, but your words and actions it’s just as bad a betraying him.” Clint said   
“How come you are ok with Barnes?” Natasha asked as Clint looked to his best friend.  
“How can I be ok with Bucky, Well, let’s see he and I have a lot in common were both great marksmen, we love the same music, and we share a bond.” Clint said   
“What kind of bond?” Sam asked  
“We both have been under someone’s else’s control.” Clint said as Sam looked around the room.  
“Clint you know we don’t blame you for that.” Natasha said   
“I know, but I was controlled by Loki to do unspeakable things, I got ex-agents killed I almost took down the Helicarrier. But you all forgave me and let me fight beside you, I became part of the team.” Clint said   
“He’s right you all agreed it wasn’t his fault.” Thor said  
“But Barnes is different and I am not sure I can ever forgive him.” Natasha said   
“What he’s done to you wasn’t of his choice, he was after the man you protected.” Wanda said   
“Stay out of my head.” Natasha said as she turned to Wanda giving her a look.  
“I wasn’t in your head, Bucky told me himself what happened. He remembers everything he ever did, most of it bothers him but there are a few things that really haunt him.” Wanda said   
“Right so how can you blame Bucky for the things he did, when it wasn’t him to begin with.” Clint said sipping his coffee, “I mean he was in and out of Cryo numerous times over the years, only let out to kill people Hydra wanted dead. But that day on the bridge of that Helicarrier he remembered Steve enough to make sure he didn’t die when it went down.”   
“Well said Clint, and if you talk to him tell him I said Hi and to come home Steve misses his best friend.” Tony said   
“What about you Tony?” Sam asked  
“What about me?” Tony asked  
“Do you miss your best friend?” Sam asked  
“You know Rhodey will always be my best friend no matter what stupid things he does, but I am still pissed that he can say the things that he said. So right now, no I don’t, I don’t know why I am even talking to you two cause you three are the cause of all my problems.” Tony said as he grabbed a third cup of coffee and headed to the lab. Just as the doors were about to close Clint was there with Wanda.  
“Hey man can we talk” Clint asked as he and Wanda looked at him.  
“Sure, come on in.” Tony said, “Friday lockdown please.”  
“How is Steve really taking it?” Wanda asked  
“He’s good really, he’s keeping up with is routine, he runs to Central Park or all the way to Brooklyn and as for gym time he goes to the Compound.” Tony said   
“And you two are really ok?” Clint asked  
“Better then ever, we spend so much time together, weather it’s down here I am working and he on the couch drawling. Or were upstairs watching movies, listing to music, dancing our just cuddling on the couch watching the sun set.” Tony said   
“That’s all that matters as long as you two are ok, I’d hate to see that those three are not only hurting Bucky but you and Steve as well.” Wanda said   
“Well, just so you know Bucky is doing good he’s at my Malibu home with is girlfriend” Tony said   
“Stark.” Clint said as Tony realized what he just said  
“Wait Bucky has a girlfriend, that’s so cool. I am happy for him, and that he has great friends in you three.” Wanda said   
“Sir Capitan Rogers is asking for entry.” Friday said   
“Friday he’s allowed in no matter what even if I am on lockdown.” Tony said as the bay door opened.  
“Hey Babe, Clint, Wanda what’s going on?” Steve asked  
“Oh, we were just talking here, and Tony gave away Bucky’s secret to Wanda.” Clint said   
“It’s ok, besides us three Bucky Trust Wanda and Viz. So, what did you spill?” Steve asked  
“Bucky has a girlfriend?” Wanda asked  
“Yes, he does, she’s from the compound, actually you’ll find it funny she was or is Natasha’s assistant.” Steve said   
“So, Miss Lopez the one who handed Natasha, Sam, and Rodney their asses, way too cool. So, when are they coming home.” Wanda asked  
“Were, goanna give them another week alone for us to mess with Sam and Nat some more.” Tony said  
“I’d love to see them get theirs they deserve it” Wanda said, “They made Bucky feel unwanted and unwelcomed, and reality he’s a huge teddy bear.”  
“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Tony said   
“He knows I have told him a few times, he reminds me of Petro in so many ways, it’s like having my brother back.” Wanda said   
“Have you told him that you think of him that way?” Steve asked  
“No, he left before I had a chance. Viz has encouraged me to tell him how much he means to me. But part of me was worried about how he would handle it.” Wanda said   
“He’d be ok with it honestly he’s a great big brother, hell he was to me when I was small. Hell, even after the serum he was still a brother to me he’s a natural.” Steve said   
“Well when he comes home I’ll have to tell him then.” Wanda said   
“Hey, I have an idea how about we go visit them?” Tony asked  
“How?” Clint asked   
“Well another step in our plan Steve and I get into a fight and I leave via my suit. And you offer to take him anywhere to get his mind off. And Wanda you demand to go to make sure Steve is ok.” Tony said   
“I am game.” Clint said   
“Me too.” Wanda said   
“As am I.” Steve said as they made plans.”


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Tony had waited till he knew that Steve would be back from his run to head to the common kitchen where they were going to have their blow up. The two of them had called Bucky and Laura last night and told them of their new plan and that Wanda was in on the plan. Bucky was happy to hear that she was ok with the everything was doing to get back at their teammates. Tony and Steve had practiced what they were going to say when they got to the common room.  
“Sir Capitan Rogers in the kitchen with Clint, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda.” Friday said as he made his way to the elevator and got started on the next step of the plan. The opening of the doors made everyone turn and look to see Tony exit.  
“Morning everyone, Morning Steve.” Tony said as he went to kiss Steve.  
“Yeah morning.” Steve said as he grabbed his coffee cup and walked to the other side of the room away from Tony.  
“Seriously that’s all I get. After all we’ve been through?” Tony asked  
“What do you want me to say, you’re the one who won’t come to bed you stay in your damn lab all the time.” Steve said   
“Well if you weren’t so damn moody, I wouldn’t have to hide in the lab to get some quite.” Tony said   
“Oh, so this is my fault.” Steve said   
“Ever since Bucky left yeah you have become a bit hard to handle and live with.” Tony said   
“Really then how about I just move back to my floor, I mean after all Bucky is no longer here, so I can have my floor back.” Steve said  
“Guy don’t your meant to be together.” Rhodey said  
“Come on guys don’t let this come between you.” Natasha said   
“Shut up and stay out of it Romanoff. It’s partly your fault.” Steve said as Sam walked over and looked at Steve.  
“Come on Steve you fought so hard to keep your friendship with Bucky after he found out that you and Tony were dating.” Sam said   
“You two Sam stay out of it, I’ll have my stuff moved out by the end of the day.” Steve said as he walked out of the room.  
“Fine go, I am out.” Tony said as he headed to the lab. There was silence in the kitchen as they all awaited on something or someone to say something.  
“I can’t believe you all are letting this go this far, not only have you forced Bucky out of the Towers to god knows where, but now cause of your pettiness Tony and Steve broke up right in front of us. How can you three be so heartless.” Wanda said   
“She’s right, Tony and Steve have done anything and everything for us and this is how you treat them, some friends you call yourselves.” Clint said, “Come on Wanda, let’s go check on Steve and Tony?”   
“Friday where are Steve and Tony?” Wanda asked  
“Sir has left the Tower via his suit. Capitan Rogers is in his old room in tears.” Friday said   
“Just great. Come on Wanda let’s get Steve out of here.” Clint said   
“Where are you going?” Sam said   
“What if we need you?” Natasha asked  
“You can handle it you three, plus Thor, Viz and Bruce.” Clint said as he and Wanda went off to get Steve.  
Natasha looked around the room and the looks on everyone’s faces said it all that their little family was falling apart. Bruce walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.  
“You ok?” Bruce asked  
“No, I have spent so much time trying to get them to admit their feelings and now it’s all for nothing.” Natasha said   
“Tony was always happy knowing he had Steve to come home to, now they both look lost.” Sam said   
“I can’t believe that I was a part of it, I mean I know Branes meant a lot to Steve but to have the fact that he left come between them.” Rhodey said  
“Well you three have said some pretty horrible things over these past few months, Bucky couldn’t help the things Hydra made him do. I mean if Tony can forgive him for his part in his parent’s death, that’s big you all should see the good in Bucky.” Vision said   
“Natasha why are you angry with him. What was Wanda talking about yesterday?” Sam asked as Nat pulled up her shirt and showed everyone the scar.  
“I was guarding a high-profile target and the Winter Solider was after us and knocked out car off the road. I went to cover him, and he shot him right through me.” Natasha said  
“So that’s why you were holding a grudge against him.” Thor said as Natasha thought about everything that was said the past few days.  
“What about you Sam? What is your beef with him.” Bruce asked  
“I guess I am not really sure, I mean yeah I didn’t like him at first, but after everything that happened in Wakanda and after I started to like him.” Sam said   
“Babe it’s ok you can tell them.” Rhodey said as Sam looked down.   
“It was after we came home, and I saw the shape that Rod was in and even though it was my fault as well I blamed him, if not for the fight at the airport Rod wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Sam said as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Wow, I am sorry that I played a part in that as well, but to put the blame solely on Bucky wasn’t right. I was the one who fired the shot that missed you and hit Rhodey.” Vision said   
“And I guess my problem is that Tony could so easily forgive him for the murder of his parents, but it was like he forgot he was the reason I that I couldn’t walk. It was like after he gave me my new legs that abled me to walk, he brought Steve home who brought Bucky and I was still pissed.” Rhodey said as they all sat around the room talking when they heard the familiar sounds of the Jet firing up.  
“Friday what’s going on who is in the Jet?” Sam asked  
“Clint, Wanda and Steve left a video for you.” Friday as she played it.  
“Guys Steve is pretty upset over the break-up, so Wanda and I are taking him away I have a com with me and our equipment if you need us.” Clint said as the video ended.  
“So were screwed if anything happens, were with out Cap, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Witch.” Sam said   
“Well Vis is as good as Cap and Witch, and I am no Iron Man but close to it.” Rhodey said   
“Well I guess we’ll have to keep a watchful eye on everything.” Natasha said   
Clint set the jet on auto pilot and waited till they were over the mid-west when they heard the thump on the jet and Clint opened the back and there entering the jet was Tony. He soon got out of the suit and was standing there with the others. Steve held his arms open and Tony entered them as the two hugged and kissed. Clint and Wanda smiled as they went up to the seat and took the jet off auto pilot.  
“So, Babe you ok?” Tony asked  
“As long as we know it was fake I am good.” Steve said  
“So, when are you two getting married?” Clint asked  
“You know we talked about that last week, and well Pepper is going to be in Malibu along with Bucky and Laura.” Tony said   
“Why not while were out there.” Steve said   
“Seriously and leave the other’s out of it.” Clint said   
“Well we can have another wedding later, think you can keep the secret?” Tony asked  
“I can’t wait.” Wanda said   
“So where am I landing this thing?” Clint said  
“Oh, the Malibu Mansion.” Tony said as he walked to the controls and punched in a few codes. “There Lily has control of the jet.”  
“Who is Lily?” Wanda asked  
“Oh, she is the AI that controls the Malibu house.” Tony said   
“Hello again Sir any special instructions?” Lily asked  
“No Lily just get us to the house and make sure you give Bucky and Laura enough time.” Tony said   
“Oh, Miss Lopez and Sargent Barnes are out with Miss Potts and Happy getting clothes for the wedding Sir.” Lily said   
“Will you give Miss Potts, Mr. Burton’s, and Miss Maximoff’s sizes to her please and tell her what ever matches Laura and Bucky’s is fine.” Tony said   
“Sure, things Sir.” Lily said as Steve walked up and put his arms around Tony and held him close.  
“Oh, and Clint I have a few guests at the house awaiting our arrival as well. There is plenty of room, so the wife and kids are going to be there as well.” Tony said as Clint got of his seat and went and hugged Tony as a thank you.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Here on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

They arrived at the Mansion and there in the side yard was Clint’s wife and kids playing. There was a swing set with an infant swing and a slid attached. Clint smiled as he watched his wife and kids playing then he saw Cooper look up at the car and then his wife smiled. The minute the car stopped Clint was the first one out and ran to his kids as he got down and hugged them both coming up holding them.  
“Daddy.” Cooper said   
“Missed you Daddy.” Lila said   
“Hey, you two, I missed you both too. Have you been good for your mom and helping with your brother?” Clint asked  
“Of course.” Cooper said as he put his kids down as his wife came over to them and he took his 6month old son and kissed him. He then turned and handed him off to Wanda as he turned back to his wife and pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
“God, I missed you.” Clint said   
“Really and you just seen us last week. But I missed you too.” Lara said   
“Daddy where is Auntie Nat?” Lila asked as Clint picked her up.  
“She is back in New York.” Clint said   
“Why, I miss her is she coming?” Lila asked  
“No sweetie. Have you meant Laura and Bucky yet?” Clint asked  
“Yeah you should have seen it. Bucky was holding Nathaniel while he was sleeping it was so cute Mommy took a picture.” Cooper said   
“Well Aunt Nat hasn’t been very nice to Bucky and her along with Sam and Rhodey have said mean things about him behind his back.” Clint said   
“But Bucky is a teddy bear.” Lila said   
“I know sweetie but right now Aunt Nat has to get through some things and she’s taking it out on the wrong person.” Clint said.  
Lara had walked over and taken Nathaniel back from Wanda as they headed into the house. Tony and Steve had already went in and made sure that everything was set up for dinner tonight. The opening of the front door brought Tony into the foyer and there he looked at Wanda.  
“Wanda your room is up the right side of the stairs and the forth door on the left. Did Pepper show you your rooms?” Tony asked looking to Lara.  
“Yes, we are on the first and second on the right and the boys across the hall from us.” Lara said   
“What about Laura and Bucky?” Clint said   
“Oh, there in there in the second Master on the left and ours is on the right.” Tony said   
“And Pepper?” Steve asked  
“She and Happy have the room down here.” Tony said   
“Where is Steve?” Lara asked looking around not seeing him.  
“Oh, he and I are making dinner, so Wanda go relax and Clint spend time with the family. Well be eating when the other’s get home.” Tony said as he walked back into the kitchen and found Steve hard at work cooking. Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist, as Steve turned around.  
“So, what can I do to help?” Tony asked  
“How about the salad there is two bags of lettuce in there, peel and cut the cucumber and quarter the cherry tomatoes.” Steve said   
“I can do that.” Tony said as he leaned up and kissed Steve for all he had. Steve pulled back and looked at Tony and smiled.  
“Are we really doing this?” Steve asked  
“Yeah, unless you don’t want to.” Tony said as Steve wrapped Tony in his arms.  
“No, I want this, I want us to be married, but part of me is sad that the others won’t be here. And before you say anything I am talking about Bruce, Thor, and Viz I am still angry at the other three that I could care less but those three don’t deserve being left out.” Steve said   
“Well it’s a good thing that I talked to Bruce and told him, and he is going to come up with a mission that he Thor and Viz can handle they’ll fly here and then back after words.” Tony said   
“Really thanks Babe.” Steve said a he planted a kiss to Tony’s lips as they pulled apart he smacked Tony’s ass. “Now get to work on the salad.”  
Tony walked over to the fridge and grabbed everything that he needed and headed back to the counter and started making the salad like Steve asked him. He pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons and some soft music started to play throughout the kitchen. Tony knew that he loved Steve and he waned him to know it too that no matter what he would Stand by him. Steve had just put the stuff into the oven when the music started.  
When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only  
light we’ll see  
No, I won’t be afraid  
No, I won’t be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me  
So darling, darling  
Stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand  
Stand by me  
Stand by me  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble  
Into the sea  
I won’t cry, I won’t cry  
No, I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me  
So darling, darling  
Stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand  
Stand by me  
Stand by me  
Whenever you’re in trouble  
Won’t you  
So darling, darling  
Stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand  
Stand by me  
Stand by me.  
Steve stood there looking at Tony who was finishing the salad and singing to him. Steve pulled him close to him and joined him as they started to sway to the song that played out. As the song ended Steve leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips as he whispers.  
“I’ll always stand by you, I love you.” Steve said   
“Love you too.” Tony said as they then heard the clearing of a throat. They both turned to see that Laura, Bucky, Pepper and Clint were standing there.  
“So sweet.” Clint said  
“No romantic.” Laura said   
“Tony got game now.” Bucky said   
“You two are so cute.” Pepper said   
“How much did you guys see?” Tony asked   
“You have a great voice Tony.” Bucky said   
“But your secret is safe with us.” Laura said   
“Not with me it’s not.” Clint said   
“Want me to tell Lara on you” Pepper said as Clint nodded his head no. “Nope I am good.”  
“So, when did you guys get back?” Steve asked  
“Just a few minutes ago. Happy is taking all the clothes up to our rooms. So, everything is set for tomorrow evening. Bruce, Thor and Viz are coming right?” Pepper asked  
“Of course. And Pep you are my best women, right?” Tony asked  
“Of course, I am I love you Tony.” Pepper said   
“Good, because I need someone who has my back and I can trust you.” Tony said   
“I am there.” Pepper said as Steve walked over to Bucky and hugged his best friend.  
“You don’t even have to ask, I am with you till the end of the line.” Bucky said   
“Good.” Steve as the over beeped and he took out the food, He was glad that they only had to heat it up. Everyone gathered into the huge dining room and sat around the table and had a wonderful dinner talking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Tony couldn’t believe that by this time tomorrow he and Steve were going to be married.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone, From here on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

Bruce was in his lab working on a project that he and Tony had started. He was about to lie to his girlfriend something he really didn’t want to do. But he knew that Tony and Steve would want him, Thor and Viz at there wedding. He had spoken to Nat, Sam, and Rhodey last night again but it was still the same thing they wanted to blame Bucky even though they all had a part to play. He couldn’t believe that even after everything that Bucky had been through thanks to Hydra, he still remembered Steve enough to get help. He turned everything off and locked everything up and then headed up to find Vision and Thor. Walking off the elevator he found everyone in the living room watching a movie he walked into the kitchen.  
“Ok Friday you know what to do?” Bruce said as he grabbed a drink and went in and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend.  
“Bout time you join us.” Nat said kissing his cheek.  
“Sorry I had a few projects that I needed to check on since Tony’s not here.” Bruce said  
“I hope he’s ok where ever he is?” Nat said  
“Knowing Tony’s, he’s in Malibu or upstate at the Stark Mansion.” Rhodey said  
“I hope Clint and Wanda are taking care of Steve, he seemed pretty beat up.” Sam said  
“Well if you three were more accepting to his best friend he’d be happy.” Thor said  
“He is right you three were hurting Bucky who was trying and upset Bucky lead to an upset Steve which lead to a neglected Tony and hence the possible break up.” Vision said  
“There right you should have thought about what you were doing, but now it’s too late worry about what your actions caused.” Bruce said as the alarm went off.  
“Oh, great guess we have to test our strength without the other’s.” Sam said as he got up.  
“Friday what’s going on?” Bruce said  
“There is a situation that requires your assistance Bruce.” Friday said  
“Just him?” Nat asked  
“No Miss Romanoff it al so requires Thor and Vision. If you three will head to the other jet, I’ll set the coordinates for auto pilot.” Friday said  
“Ok, you two let’s go.” Bruce said as the three of them got up and headed to the hanger.  
“What about us?” Rhodey asked  
“If they need backup I’ll alert you.” Friday said  
“Be safe you three.” Nat said as she kissed Bruce. It wasn’t long till the Jet was off in the air.  
Bruce was sitting in the pilot seat as he was checking on everything back at the Tower. He hadn’t wanted to tell the other two where they were going just yet, he wanted to make sure that they were free and clear.  
“Friday what are they doing?” Bruce asked  
“Talking about how unfair it was you three got the mission.” Friday said  
“You remember what Tony programmed you to do?” Bruce asked  
“Yes, Bruce no matter what I am to let them think you are in Europe somewhere.” Friday said  
“Bruce where are we going?” Thor asked as Bruce turned in his seat and faced the other two.  
“We are headed to Malibu to attend a wedding.” Bruce said  
“A wedding who is getting married?” Vision asked  
“Well that’s the thing, Tony and Steve have been playing and teaching those three a lesson. Just so happened that Steve and Tony are both in Malibu and are getting married.” Bruce said  
“Wait really, What about Sargent Barnes? Any word on him?” Thor asked  
“Oh well apparently he’s been there the whole time. The day that he punched Tony and left it was all planed.” Bruce said  
“It is nice that they are going to get married.” Vision said  
“And everything is good between them all.” Bruce said as the Jet started its slow descent into the hanger under the side of the cliff next to the house. Once the jet was turned off and the back was opened there was Steve and Tony waiting on them.  
“Bruce, Thor, Vision thanks for coming.” Tony said as he held Steve’s hand in his.  
“Like we would miss this.” Bruce said  
“What were the other’s doing?” Steve asked  
“Talking about you two breaking up and wondering how you both are doing.” Thor asked  
“Rhodey said you were here or in upstate.” Vision said  
“Well here I am, Thanks for coming.” Tony said  
“Wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Thor said  
“Well come on let’s head upstairs the others are waiting.” Steve said as the got in the elevators. Once the doors opened there they saw the main floor over looking the ocean with chairs.  
“Is that who I think it is in Bucky’s arms?” Bruce asked  
“Yeah, Nathaniel when ever Lara or Clint can’t get him calm they give him to Bucky and he stops.” Steve said  
“Who is that beside him, she looks familiar?” Vision asked  
“Oh, well that is Bucky’s girlfriend they’ve been together for about two months now.” Tony said as Pepper walked over to them.  
“Welcome guys there are suits for each of you in the other room go get them on, so we can get this wedding started.” Pepper said as Tony showed their friends where to change. Steve stood back and watched as everyone was having a good time he couldn’t wait till he and Tony were married.  
“Steve get up here and get ready as soon as Thor is dressed were starting.” Bucky said standing there holding Nathaniel.  
“You gonna hold him the whole time?” Steve asked  
“No, I’ll give him back to Clint, can’t help the kid thinks I am a teddy bear.” Bucky said as Steve looked over to Wanda who was sitting next to Vision.  
“I know, she thinks of you as a teddy bear too.” Steve said  
“Yeah she’s told me, but I feel as if there is something more.” Bucky said  
“Talk to her after the wedding.” Steve said as Clint walked to the two of them.  
“Here man I’ll take him so you two can get ready, because Thor is done, and Pepper is ready.” Clint said as he took his son from Bucky and went back to his seat.  
“Let’s get you hitched.” Bucky said as they walked over to where the preacher was standing and waited on Tony. The soft music played, and it was not the wedding march it was there song Stand by me. Tony and Pepper walked over to where Steve was standing with Bucky. Steve reached out and took Tony’s hand into his as Pepper stood just behind Tony as they got started.  
“We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage, if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.” He said as no one said a word. “They have asked that we make this short and sweet so first thing first rings please.”  
Bucky and Pepper stepped forwards and handed him the rings that the two had choose.  
“Steve, Tony take these rings and place them on each other’s finger and repeat this. I give you this ring a s symbol of my love.” He said  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.” they said in unison.  
“Steve repeat after me. I Steven Grant Rogers take you Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband to have and hold, richer or poor, in sickness and health till death do us part.” He said  
“I Steven Grant Rogers take you Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband to have and hold, richer or poor, in sickness and health till death do us part.” Steve said  
“Tony repeat after me. I Anthony Edward Stark take you Steven Grant Rogers to be my husband to have and hold, richer or poor, in sickness and health till death do us part.” He said as Tony looked to Steve who was all smiles and then to Bucky who was looked like he was going to cry.  
“I Anthony Edward Stark take you Steven Grant Rogers to be my husband to have and hold, richer or poor, in sickness and health till death do us part.” Tony said  
“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband’s you may kiss.” He said as Tony pulled Steve into his arms and planted a long deep kiss to his husband’s lips.  
“Now I know that a few of you have to fly back but at least join us for a few dances?” Tony asked  
“Lily music please.” Steve asked as he noticed a few others dancing as well. He looked over to see Laura with Nathaniel and there was Bucky talking with Wanda.  
“So, Wanda I get the feeling that there is always something else you want to tell me, but you get scared. I want you to know that you can tell me anything.” Bucky said as Wanda wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug.  
“I enjoy our talks, your stories and advise, you remind me so much of my brother Petro. It’s almost like having my brother here.” Wanda said as Bucky pulled her into another bone crushing hug  
“I am glad that you trust me and think that I remind you of your brother, I will always be here for you as will he soon.. “ Bucky said


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone, From here on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

Steve had walked Bruce, Thor and Viz back to the lab to get back in the Jet to head back to New York. Tony wanted to talk with Laura and Pepper, so Steve had wanted to say thanks to their friends for coming.  
“Hey Steve congratulations, you Tony make a beautiful couple.” Bruce said   
“Thanks Bruce, thanks for coming all three of you, I know you had to lie to Nat, but…” Steve stopped when Bruce held up his hand.  
“No, I didn’t lie to Nat, Friday did. Besides I would have rather been here then there hearing them talk about how much they care for you and Tony, but they still tear down Bucky.” Bruce said   
“I too am happy for you and Tony. And those three will get theirs in the end” Thor said as he clasped Steve’s shoulder.  
“I too and glad you two are married you make each other happy.” Vision said   
“Me too, I was happy that you three made it out here.” Steve said   
“When will you be home?” Bruce asked  
“Um Monday, were going to stay the weekend. Laura and Bucky are going to fly back with Clint who is taking the family home. Then he’ll bring us all home Monday so that we all arrive together.” Steve said   
“Ok, enjoy your weekend and Steve don’t let Sam, Rodney and Nat get to you once they see that you and Tony are ok, and that Bucky isn’t a threat they’ll come around.” Bruce said as they hugged bye and he got in the jet as his got ready to take off. Steve walked back up the stairs to find his husband and friends. As he came around the corner there he found Wanda and Bucky in deep conversation as they hugged. Then he found his husband and Pepper talking to Laura about her new job at the Towers. He was as happy as he could get he now had a husband, his best friend back who was in love with someone as well. Laura made Bucky as happy as he could ever remember him being even back in the 40’s, he had a constant smile on his face.  
Laura was standing there talking with Pepper, and Tony about her new job as head of Security at the Avengers Tower. She was also going to be Pepper’s bodyguard when she was out of the office. Laura and Pepper have become the best of friends over the past few days and as Pepper told Tony she wanted Laura to protect her. Tony thought it was a great idea and then he got the call that his head of Security was leaving cause his wife got a new job and they were moving. He couldn’t think of anyone who he thought could take the job and was qualified then someone that Natasha had hand-picked herself. Laura was amazed that Tony had offered her a better job then the one at the compound plus she was still going to have to deal with the other’s but in a different fashion. She was going to have better access at the Compound as well as Avenger Tower.  
“Laura if you’d like you and Bucky can have Steve’s old floor it’s just below ours and Clint and Thor are between you and the others.” Tony said as Bucky walked over and slid his arms around Laura’s waist and put his head on her shoulder. Steve followed suit and wrapped his arms around his husband holding him close.  
“As much as I would love that to better get back at the other’s I think I am going to have to stay at my penthouse, it’s just as nice as your penthouse.” Laura said   
“I have to agree, I am still after all this time not feeling like going back there. I know that you all are ok with me being there, but I am not sure I am ready to deal with them just yet.” Bucky said   
“Well how about you come back to the Towers and Steve and I will help you pack up and move in with Laura.” Tony said as Laura kissed Bucky’s cheek they had talked about them moving in together and Laura wanted to wake up to him every day.  
“Sounds good.” Bucky said as there was the sound of crying and it wouldn’t stop. Laura turned to see that Lara was walking toward them. Clint was over in the corner with Nathaniel who was screaming.  
“Oh, I wonder what happened?” Steve asked  
“What’s wrong with Lil Man?” Bucky asked  
“He was stung by a bee, do you have an ice pack.” Lara said as she followed Tony. Bucky who had his hand in Laura’s walked over to Clint and held Nathaniel.  
“Hey can I?” Bucky asked as Clint handed his son to Bucky. Shifting the baby so that the leg he got stung on was against his cool metal arm, he immediately calmed down and stopped crying.  
“I don’t know how you do that.” Clint said as Laura bent down and saw that the stinger was still I his leg.  
“Hey babe hold him higher I think the stinger is still in there.” Laura said as Bucky lifted him higher and Laura used her nails to grab ahold of the stinger and pulled it out. Bucky continued to rock him back and forth as he fell asleep in Bucky’s arms. Lara and Tony came back out to find a quiet and sleeping baby.  
“Well now that was quick.” Tony said   
“What can I say my son loves Bucky.” Clint said as Lara walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek.  
“Go ahead. I am good with it.” Lara said as Clint looked to Bucky who held his sleeping son and then to Laura who had a huge smile on her face watching Bucky and the baby.  
“Hey Bucky, Laura we wanted to ask you two a question and you know you can stay no and it won’t change a thing. But after these past few days well Lara and I talked and well we wanted to know if you two would be Nathaniel’s god parents?” Clint asked as Laura looked to Bucky who smiled.  
“What about…” Bucky started but Lara cut him off.  
“She is a great friend and all of my kids love her. Nathaniel was to be named after her, but I am glad that he was a boy. Bucky you are so great with him in the few days that we have known you, he’s drawn to you. Who better then someone that Clint trust with is life.” Lara said as Bucky looked to Clint and couldn’t help but smile as that comment.  
“She’s right over the last few months I have really got to know you and trust you to have my back as I would yours. So please will you two say yes?” Clint asked as Bucky looked to the baby in his arms and then to his girl friend and what he saw was her huge smile.  
“Yes, I would love to.” Bucky said as he wrapped an arm around Laura and held her close.  
“Laura what about you?” Lara asked  
“I too would love that.” Laura said  
“Anyone who can kick not only one, but three Avenger’s asses are good enough to be my son’s godmother.” GorgeousClint said   
“Thank you.” Laura said as Bucky handed her the sleeping baby. Tony, Steve, Clint, and Lara smiled as they watched as Bucky and Laura fuss over there godson.  
“So, Stevie how does it feel to be a married man?” Bucky asked as Steve smiled as he held Tony’s hand in his.  
“I couldn’t be happier, it’s everything that I have ever wanted and then some.” Steve said  
“Same here babe, no matter what I was taught as a kid and told that I wasn’t marriage material you changed that in me. Thank you for showing me so much love.” Tony said   
“Aww, so sickening sweet.” Clint said as he was slapped by his wife.  
“Keep it up sweet cheeks and I’ll tell them.” Lara said with a wicked smile on her face.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Clint said   
“Oh, but baby I would.” Lara said as Clint wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
“Daddy can you sing for us?” Lila asked  
“Oh wait, Clint you sing?” Tony asked  
“Lila not now sweetie.” Clint said   
“Oh, come on Babe they know now you mine as well.” Lara said as Laura walked over to Clint and whispered in his ear. Clint got a smile on his face as he couldn’t believe what Laura had just asked him.  
“Ok I am game, come on. Clint said as Laura handed the baby back to Bucky as she whispered in his ear.  
“Ok everyone this is for Steve and Tony.” Clint said as he and Laura got in front of their friends and family and sang for them.   
No mountains too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh, yeah  
No rivers too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

And then you will see the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears—cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I saw your teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything, and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day

And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So, all of your fears—just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the skies

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I'm your angel  
Laura and Clint finished the song and Steve, Tony, Bucky, Lara, Pepper and Happy were all amazed at how well the two sounded together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone, From here on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

Clint stood next to his wife as they watched their minister not only baptize their son but also name Laura and Bucky as their god parents. Clint knew that he and Lara were making the right choice in god parents. He also knew that he was going to have hell to pay when Nat found out that Bucky and Laura were part of his family. Lara squeezed Clint’s hand as she smiled at him. Clint bet down and kissed his wife’s forehead while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Tony and Steve were seated in the pew along with Wanda, Pepper, and Happy. He and Lara had asked them to be present as well they wanted them all present but only part of their family will do.  
“Lara and Clint, have you chosen godparents for your child?” He asked  
“Yes, we have.” They both answered  
“Please have them come forward.” He said as Laura and Bucky stepped forward as Clint handed Nathaniel to Bucky.  
“Do you the James Barnes and Laura Lopez, with the help of God, you do all that you can to help and support Lara and Clint in the bringing up of their child?” He asked  
“We will.” They answered.  
“Father, we ask that you pour your blessings into this water and sanctify it for our use today. In Christ's name.” He said as he took Nathaniel from Bucky. “Lara and Clint, what name have you given your child?”  
“Nathaniel Pietro Barton” Clint answered as the minister makes the sign on the cross on Child's forehead with the blessed water from the 'font'. He continued with the rest of the ceremony as Laura and Bucky stood by and watched.  
“Nathaniel, today we officially welcome you. We wish you long life and much happiness. May you face all challenges that come to you as a person of integrity, may you continue to bring great joy to your parents, your grandparents, family, friends, and to all those who come to know you. May beauty delight you and happiness uplift you, May wonder fulfill you and love surround you. May your step be steady, and your arm be strong, may your heart be peaceful, and your word be true. May you seek to learn, may you learn to live. May you live to love, and may you love always” He said as he finished the ceremony. Clint and Lara kissed Nathaniel’s head and handed him off to his god parents. Cooper and Lila came up to join them as there was a photographer to take pictures of the whole family. Clint motioned for the other’s come over and join them as well.  
“Are you sure you want us all in this Legolas?” Tony asked  
“Of course, now get over here.” Clint said as they took a few more pictures. Then Clint handed Nathaniel to Bucky and Laura, so they could get pictures of the three of them.  
“You know you two made them so happy when you asked them to be his god parents?” Steve said  
“I know after hearing and seeing just how good Bucky is with him. When Lara said something to me I was all for it.” Clint said  
“And after everything that Clint told me how Nat and the others were treating him, and then meeting him I have to tell you I don’t see it.” Lara said  
“I could see them two having a few?” Tony said  
“Well Bucky always wanted a large family.” Steve said as Tony’s phone went off.  
“Stark.” Tony said  
“Stark where ever you are you are needed in DC. I have to try and get ahold of the other’s as well; the others are getting their asses kicked and need backup.” Fury said  
“Ok were on it, the others are here with me send me the co-ordinance and we’ll be there.” Tony said as he hung up.  
“Baby I am so sorry we have to go duty calls.” Clint said as she kissed his wife.  
“Go be hero’s.” Lara said  
“Wanda come on we have to go the others are in trouble.” Steve said as they headed to the Jet. Bucky stood with Laura, Pepper, Happy and Lara watching them take off.  
“We’ll I’ll call and get a jet sent out, so we can head home.” Pepper said as she walked away to arrange their way back to New York. Laura stood next to Bucky with Nathaniel in her arms.  
“Baby they will be ok.” Laura said  
“Come on let’s head back to the house and I’ll make dinner.” Lara said  
“Here babe you play with the kids and I’ll help her.” Laura said as Bucky watched as the two women left him and Happy with the kids. Pepper came back to find that both the women were not there.  
“They went into the house to make dinner.” Happy said  
“Well the earliest flight is 8pm tonight.” Pepper said, “So we might as well enjoy dinner.” Pepper sad as she kissed Happy and headed to the house. After about an hour Pepper came out and called everyone into the house to get cleaned up so they could eat. Sitting around the table Lara was happy to have friends who knew about her and her husband and kids. She always had to be careful who she talked to about her husband and what he did and why he wasn’t around much.  
“Lara you know if you ever want to talk or need company all you have to do is call. Laura and I can be here she is my personal bodyguard now.” Pepper said  
“And any excuse to come see my god son I am game.” Laura said  
“Thanks, you two I am grateful to have real friends who I can really talk to and not have to hide things about my husband and his job.” Lara said as Bucky’s phone rang.  
“Hello.” Bucky said  
“Barnes, where are you?” Fury asked  
“I am having dinner with Laura and Burton’s family.” Bucky said  
“Miss Lopez is with you no wonder I couldn’t find her.” Fury said  
“Look sir we have been dating for the past three months. So yes, she’s with me.” Bucky said  
“I need you two I am sending a jet be ready in 15. Sam, Rhodey, Nat, and Clint were captured, and Iron man is hurt. Steve needs backup.” Fury said  
“Well why Laura?” Lara asked  
“Mrs. Burton we will get your husband back, and Miss Lopez was hand-picked by Miss Romanoff and single handedly took down three avengers in less than ten minutes. She could be useful just as much as Natasha. I have made sure that Ms. Hill has your gear and Miss Lopez she has a suit for you too.” Fury said  
“I am game.” Laura said  
“We’ll be outside.” Bucky said as Bucky and Laura were up and saying their goodbye’s. Bucky held on to Laura’s hand as they saw the jet landing in the field. The two ran out and boarded the jet.  
“Barnes, Lopez nice to see you sorry that it was under these conditions. There is a back pack with your gear it’s just us so suit up and we’ll be there soon.” Maria said as the jet took off toward DC. It didn’t take Bucky or Laura long to get their gear on, Bucky walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
“I love you Bucky, no matter what when we get there don’t worry about me. We are there to backup and rescue the other’s.” Laura said  
“I will always worry about you, I love you. But you are right no matter what Steve wants us to do we’ll get through this.” Bucky said  
“Ok you two I can’t land so your jumping, gear up.” Maria said as Laura and Bucky put on their chutes and were soon out and jumping into the battle field. Laura and Bucky were fighting these bots as they made their way to Steve.  
“Bucky am I glad to see you, Laura that you?” Steve asked  
“Fury figured you could use all the help you can get.” Bucky said  
“Laura you ok with this?” Steve asked  
“Hey, I have my skills and my baton. I am great, so what’s up?” Laura asked  
“Well Bucky I need you out here with Viz, Hulk and me. Laura you and Wanda go over to that building and find the others.” Steve said  
“Ok on it. Wanda you ready?” Laura asked as the two took off toward the building. Laura and Wanda made it into the building and there were a few guards. Laura pulled out her baton and snapped them apart making it two and too her stance as did Wanda.  
“Were here for our friends.” Wanda said  
“Come get them.” He said as Wanda took on two of the five. Laura was soon surrounded by the other three, she slowed her breathing as she let all her training kick in. She took out the first guy what a hard roundhouse kick to the chest knocking him through a door. She then turned, and her baton nailed the other guys in the face as she ducked down and hit the third guy in the knees. The first guy got back up and was sneaking up behind her when she ducked and brought her batons around and breaking his knee. The door opened and there were more guys coming after them Laura and Wanda stood back to back.  
“You ready for more Laura?” Wanda asked  
“Let’s do this.” Laura said as the two started to kick ass. They only had two more to go when Wanda pushed Laura to the door.  
“Go get them I’ll hold them off.” Wanda said as Laura jumped and vaulted over the bad guys and to the door. She opened the door and were the other’s chained up and gaged she saw the look in Clint’s eye he was glad to see him. She walked over and undid Clint’s restraints as she turned to the other’s Laura undid Sam and Rhodey while Clint got Nat free who was shot in the leg.  
“Cap I got them free were heading out.” Laura said as she took the lead and Sam and Rhodey were behind her as Clint helped Nat. Once out in the other room Wanda had them all tied up. She joined Laura and they lead them out into the streets where the fight was still going on.  
“Wanda stay with them, I am going to help.” Laura said as she took off and jumped on to the car and then jumping off onto the guy who had his hands wrapped Steve’s neck. Grabbing his head and snapping him back as she landed and pulled her baton out and started to fight the other two while Steve got up to his feet. After about twenty more minutes the fight was over, and Laura stood between Steve and Bucky.  
“Medic’s on the way Nat.” Steve said  
“Are you ok? Can I look at it?” Laura asked as Natasha nodded and let Laura look at her leg.  
“Babe can I have your arm band?” Laura asked as Bucky stepped up and handed it to her.  
“Here you go baby.” Bucky said Laura wrapped it around Natasha’s leg.  
“That will slow the bleeding till Medic get here.” Laura said as she got up. Bruce came from around the corner to see that Nat was ok and the bleeding stopped.  
“Laura thank you so much.” Bruce said as he hugged her.  
“No problem what are friends for.” Laura said as Clint walked over and hugged Laura as well. Laura reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone handing it to him. “Call Lara and tell her you are ok.”  
“Thank you two, for everything.” Clint said as he hugged Laura and Bucky both, walking off to call his wife.  
“Hey Steve, how’s Tony?” Thor asked  
“Hill took him back to the Helicarrier, so I don’t know.” Steve said  
“Come Steve I’ll take you to your husband.” Thor said as he lifted Mjölnir and started to swing it and the two disappeared.  
“Ok what did we miss?” Sam said  
“A hell of a lot, you’ll find out later after we check on Tony.” Bucky said as they all headed to the Jet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. From here on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

It’s been two days since the battle in DC where Laura and Bucky had to help rescue the three that had been making Bucky’s life a living hell. Everyone returned to the Towers while Laura and Bucky were at her penthouse. They had agreed that they would come over to get the rest of Bucky’s things after Steve brought Tony home. Clint and Wanda were over last night for dinner, they talked about the battle and Laura’s amazing fighting skills. Clint also said how Nat and Sam were taking about wanting to apologize to Bucky and Laura, but Rhodey was still on the fence about the whole thing.  
“Are you ready for this?” Laura asked as she traced patterns all over Bucky’s chest as they laid in bed. Bucky used his metal hand to comb through her hair as he massaged her scalp.  
“Yes and No. I am ready to go see Steve and Tony to make sure he’s ok. But I am not sure about seeing the others.” Bucky said   
“I know me either, but we have to sometime, just remember that when it’s all said and done we get to come back here and do what ever we want.” Laura said as she moved her self up and straddled his hips.  
“We could do that now and not go.” Bucky said as he pulled her down and kissed her lip. Laura let the kiss go un till they were both breathless and pulled away.  
“As much as I would love too. We promised Steve and Tony we would join them all for dinner.” Laura said   
“Ok then before we go can I ask you something?” Bucky asked  
“You can ask me anything Babe I love you.” Laura said as she sat up. Bucky reached under his pillow and pulled out a black box and opened it.  
“Laura Grace Lopez will you marry me?” Bucky asked holding up a ring. Laura was memorized by the question and the ring it was beautiful.   
“Yes, Yes I’ll marry you.” Laura said as Bucky place the ring on her finger and pulled her down for another passion filled kiss.  
“All right let’s go.” Bucky said as they kissed again. Bucky rolled them both off the bed and into a standing position putting her on the floor. The two then walked into the closet and got dress, in casual clothes. The two left the apartment and took the stairs to the parking garage to get on Bucky’s bike and head to the Avenger Tower. Pulling in the garage Laura swiped her badge as the gates opened, they parked and got on the elevator. When the doors opened they were on the lab floor there they saw Tony and Steve talking with Clint. The two got off and walked into the lab to see what was going on.  
“Hey, you two made it?” Tony asked  
“Yeah said we’d come.” Bucky said as he had his arm around Laura.  
“So why are you all hiding down here?” Laura asked as Steve smiled.  
“Well Nat and Sam have apologized to us but Rhodey on the other hand is still being a dick.” Steve said as Clint looked to the two holding hands and he was shocked to see that the ring that Bucky and he found this morning was on now on Laura’s finger.  
“OMG, seriously already?” Clint asked  
“Yeah, the time was right?” Bucky said as Clint fist bumped Bucky and then hugged Laura, Steve and Tony were looking lost at what was going on.  
“Ok were lost.” Steve said as Bucky looked sad at the fact that he asked Clint to go with him. But he knew that Steve needed to be there for his husband.  
“Well I know you were busy with your husband, so I asked Clint to help me with something. And well I actually need you to do for me what I did for you.” Bucky said as Tony smiled.  
“You know I would do anything for you, you are my best friend till the end of the line.” Steve said   
“Good then I need you to be my best man.” Bucky said as Laura held her hand up and showed Steve the ring.  
“Oh, wow congrats you two. I am so happy for you.” Steve said as he hugged Bucky and then Laura.  
“Well what do you say we head upstairs and get this dinner going.” Clint said  
“Mine as well.” Bucky said as they all got into the elevator and headed up to the common floor. Clint and Steve walked into the kitchen and checked on dinner and then headed back out to find everyone sitting on the couches talking.  
“Look Bucky I am sorry about the things I said and did. I shouldn’t have blamed you for something that was really your fault.” Sam said   
“I know you followed what Steve did, looking and saving me wasn’t what you wanted. But I am grateful for all you did to bring me home.” Bucky said   
“Can we start over and be friends?” Sam asked  
“I’d like that.” Bucky said as the two shook hands. Natasha started to stand, and Laura looked at her.  
“No Natasha stay seated.” Laura said   
“Ok, look Bucky I am sorry that I was cold and bitchy I was still holding a grudge over something that the Winter Solider did and I shouldn’t have held it against you.” Natasha said   
“I am sorry for what happened when I was him, but I promise you that I am not that person anymore.” Bucky said   
“Friends?” Natasha asked  
“Friends.” Bucky said as he pulled Laura to his side.  
“So, when did you two start dating?” Nat asked with a smile.  
“The month before she laid you three out. The night I left and didn’t come home I meant Laura at the bar.” Bucky said   
“We talked all night I told him who I was and what I did, we went back to my place and talked all night. Then being at the compound hearing you three talks about him all the time I was keeping it bottled up.” Laura said   
“What happen that day you went off on us?” Sam asked  
“I was in early wanting to work off some steam cause the night before Bucky told me at dinner about a few things and it pissed me off. Well I went to fill up my water bottle before class when I hear you three talking in the hall about trying to find a way to get him out of the tower. So, I went back to the gym and the class was there and then you came in to class. We start the whole demo and the more we fought the more everything was coming to my mind and I lost control and did what I did.” Laura said   
“Well I for one deserved that ass kicking. I did hand-pick you for a reason. So, I am so sorry for what I said and did.” Natasha said, “And thank you for coming to help rescue me the other day.”  
“No problem it’s what we do for friends and family.” Laura said looking toward Clint.  
“So now that we have all sorted this all out let’s get ready to eat.” Tony said  
“Not so fast Stark talk.” Sam said   
“Well you three were not giving Bucky a chance and we came up with this little stunt to get back at you three. So, the punch that Tony took was planed and so was Bucky leaving.” Steve said   
“I said Stark not you Rogers.” Sam replied  
“Well as part of the getting you back for the whole Bucky thing Steve and I pretended to break up and go our separate ways.” Tony said  
“As we were over the mid-west I opened the back hatch and Tony flew in and we headed to Malibu to meet up with Laura and Bucky who were already there.” Clint said   
“What did Thor mean about Husband?” Natasha asked  
“While in Malibu Tony and I got married.” Steve said   
“SO, you got married without us, hell without me, I thought I was your best friend.” Rhodey said as they all turned to see him standing there.  
“Look, Rhodes I am sorry that you can’t seem to forgive and forget things. I am sorry if you feel that I have abandoned you when Steve came home. But I thought you of all people would have understood what I was feeling. For months you were there trying to get me to call him and talk to him, that he and I belonged together. You were the reason that I choose to forgive and forget, you told me that it’s wasn’t his fault that he was used the way he was. That if roles were reversed you wouldn’t hesitated to go after what you loved, that’s what I did. It’s wasn’t Bucky’s fault for what Hydra made him do there for I couldn’t blame him. So, bringing Steve home to work on our relationship meant talking and forgiving Bucky. In which I have done why can’t you?” Tony said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, I have the love of my life who is now my husband and two new amazing friends. Grow up and deal with it.”  
“Look Rhodey I know you have issues with me but don’t keep holing it against Tony, or you’ll end up losing your best friend it’s not fun.” Bucky said  
“Why didn’t you tell us about the wedding?” Rhodey asked  
“Cause you three really pissed us off, all we asked of you was to try and make Bucky feel welcome and all you did was tear him down and make him fell unwanted.” Steve said   
“And don’t worry you have your wish he doesn’t live here anymore.” Laura said   
“And you how are you mixed in all this?” Rhodey asked   
“Well as of this morning Laura is my Fiancé. We started dating a month before she kicked your ass.” Bucky said   
“Look Rod, Tasha and I have forgiven him and Laura you should too, you’ll feel better.” Sam said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
“How about we eat dinner that Steve and Clint cooked, and we can talk after words.” Tony said   
“I am game.” Bucky said   
“Me too.” Nat said as Clint helped her up.  
“Come on everyone.” Steve said as they all headed to the huge dining room and took seats around the table and started to eat and talk a little more about Tony and Steve’s wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. From her on out Laura is Bucky's girlfriend and Lara is Clint's wife.

Natasha was sitting next to Clint and Bruce, they were across from Bucky who was sitting between Laura and Wanda. They were all passing the food around the table getting what they wanted and small chit chat. They were all talking amongst themselves and about everything and anything. The ringing of the phone brought the whole table silent as everyone looked around to see that it was Laura.  
“Excuse me.” Laura said she walked out to the kitchen as Bucky’s eyes followed her, Clint smiled.  
“You know, Bucky now that you found Laura and you two are engaged, do you guys see your self having kids?” Sam asked  
“You know we have talked about it and I have always wanted a large family and so does she, but we’ll see what life brings us I mean neither of us until recently have been around kids.” Bucky said  
“Oh, you should see him and Nathaniel, it’s so cute.” Wanda said as Nat looked up to see Bucky smile at the mention of his godson.  
“So, you have meant Lara and the kids?” Natasha asked taking a bite of food.  
“Yes Nat, Tony invited them to the wedding and before I got there they spent time with Laura and Bucky. Both Lila and Cooper called him a big teddy bear. Well whenever Nathaniel would get extremely fussy and Lara or myself couldn’t calm him down Bucky would take him and he’d calm down and then be out.” Clint said  
“You should see the pictures from the wedding. Bucky cuddling a sleeping Nathaniel.” Wanda said  
“I’d love to see them.” Sam said as Clint knew that the was going to have to tell Nat eventually.  
“Clint are you ok?” Natasha asked  
“Yeah just thinking about something. Nat you know that Lara and I love you, you have been there for us both so much over the years. And when we found out about the third baby we promised to name it after you.” Clint said  
“Yeah, I know, and I am grateful that you too trust me enough to name you kid after me. What’s this about?” Natasha asked as Clint looked to Bucky and then back to Nat.  
“Lara and I, we talked and came to a decision, and well we sort of asked Laura and Bucky to be his godparents.” Clint said  
“It’s all good, I mean you two have the right to choose who you want.” Natasha said as Laura walked back into the room and took her seat.  
“Hey Laura, everything ok?” Steve asked  
“Yeah, just Pepper telling me about the meeting tomorrow and then we have to fly to LA for another meeting.” Laura said  
“So, you are not coming back to the compound?” Rhodey asked for the first time since they sat down to eat.  
“No, she is not she had taken the job here at the Tower as head of security and as Pepper’s personal bodyguard.” Tony said  
“You three said you wanted her gone, so Tony came up with a job to give her.” Steve said  
“Were sorry.” Sam said  
“It’s all good, I am still doing what I love.” Laura said  
“Who else has questions?” Tony asked  
“I have just one, You, both answered to the other’s last name so what is it?” Natasha asked  
“Well at Shield we left it as it was, I am Tony Stark and he’s Steve Rogers.” Tony said  
“Else where we are Steven and Tony Rogers-Stark.” Steve said  
“I am glad to see that you finally got the happy ending that you always wanted.” Rhodey said  
“Thanks, yes it’s all that I ever wanted and so much more. I thought for sure I have going to have that with Pepper, but she couldn’t handle me being Iron Man. But then some brought to my attition something I was missing, and I couldn’t be happier with how things turned out.” Tony said as he took Steve’s hand into his.  
“Me too, thought I was never going to have this when I crashed that plane. Then when I woke up I was lost in a time that I wasn’t sure what was right and wrong. I am just glad that I have great friends who have turned into family to show me that it’s ok to go after what you want.” Steve said  
“I have one what about us that missed your wedding?” Sam said as Tony and Steve smiled.  
“We plan on having another one in a few weeks with you three, Fury, Coulson, and Hill present.” Tony said as he looked to Rhodey and then to Steve who smiled. Steve looked to Bucky and nodded his head as Bucky smiled.  
“Absolutely.” Bucky said  
“Thanks man.” Steve said  
“Tony can we go talk in privet please.” Rhodey asked  
“Yeah sure come on.” Tony said as he got up and kissed Steve and then walked around to put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. They all watched the two leave the room and Sam and Steve looked the most worried.  
“You know those two are the best of friends, they’ll work through this it’s what they do.” Natasha said  
“So that mission you guys went on wasn’t a mission at all was it?” Sam asked he looked to Bruce, Thor and Viz.  
“No, it wasn’t it was a ploy that Tony cooked up and had Friday do.” Vision said  
“Even the AI was in on it?” Nat asked  
“Yeah baby sorry.” Bruce said  
“Don’t worry I realize it now that I deserved it.” Natasha said  
“So, did I.” Sam said  
“Trust me guys it was the last thing that Tony and I wanted to do, but we have been talking about getting married for awhile now.” Steve said  
“Hey Laura, what happened to that guy you were seeing, oh what was his name?” Sam asked  
“Michael Aaron Banks, oh he’s gone.” Natasha said as she looked to her food not wanting to look at Laura.  
“Nat what did you do?” Steve asked as Natasha looked to Laura and smiled.  
“He moved to Texas.” Laura said  
“Nat come on what did you do?” Clint asked knowing full well that Nat was behind is sudden move.  
“Ok look Laura I am so sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. But after you told me what happened and what he did to you. I couldn’t help myself I picked you as my assistant for a reason and well I may have threatened him and told him to leave the city and never come back.” Natasha said as Laura couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Nat scaring off the guy who had hurt her so bad. She thought back to the night that Nat had found her at the compound beating the hell out of the bag and the bottle of vodka they shared.  
“Thank you, Nat, I wish that I could have had the guts to tell him off. But I was so hurt and lost that I couldn’t do that.” Laura said as Bucky wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  
“Well now you won’t have to worry about that. You have a good one right there.” Clint said  
“Don’t I know it.” Laura said as Bucky kissed her cheek. As Tony and Rhodey came back in laughing everyone looked up at the two and they stopped.  
“So, is everything ok with you two now?” Bruce asked  
“Yeah we are good. We talked everything out and I have my best man for the wedding.” Tony said as he went and sat on Steve’s lap. Rhodey stood behind Bucky and Laura as the two of them turned around.  
“I am sorry for the things I have said and tried to do to get rid of you. But most of all I am sorry that I never even gave you a chance to prove that you were not the one who had committed that crime all those years ago.” Rhodey said holding his hand out to Bucky, who reached out and shook it.  
“It’s over and done with.” Bucky said  
“And Laura I am sorry that I said those things and that you had to deal with all of my bull shit too.” Rhodey said  
“It’s all good like Bucky said it’s in the past today we all start anew.” Laura said as they all continued to finish their food. Laura and Bucky had promised to spend the night tonight, so they could watch a Movie and hang out and maybe play a game or two. Wanda, Vison, Thor, and Sam all cleared the table and started the dishes. After about an hour the four of them joined the others who were scattered around the living room waiting to start the movie. Bucky looked around the room and was amazed to know that a few months ago that he was so jealous of everyone in this room. But here he was with his best friends and new found family and most importantly an incredible woman who was going to be his wife life couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought about writing a second part to this but I am not sure. let me know what you all think.


End file.
